Tana Clarks
by Titimaya
Summary: Santana est différente..elle n'est pas tout à fait humaine. Elle fuit son passé et décide de refaire sa vie dans un bled paumé de l'Ohio. Mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est qu'elle vient de revenir à la source même de ce qu'elle est.
1. Lima, Ohio

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. On va dire que je suis une grande fan d'une certaine série et que j'ai pris la trame de celle ci pour écrire mon histoire.**

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.**

* * *

_J'en ai marre de fuir à chaque fois, je ne sais pas qui je suis...réellement je veux dire. J'ai 17 ans et depuis deux ans, depuis ce fameux soir je ne cesse de me dire que je suis un monstre. Ce soir là, j'ai tué mon petit ami, ce n'était pas intentionnel loin de là, mais je n'ai pu me contrôler. Je m'appelle Santana Lopez et la seule chose dont je suis sûre c'est que je ne suis pas tout à fait humaine._

_J'ai décidé d'agir le plus naturellement possible, je me suis inscrite dans un lycée d'une ville paumé qui répond au nom de Lima au fin fond de l'Ohio. Le William McKinley Hight school. Originaire de Portland, Oregon je pense avoir mis suffisamment de distance entre ici et mon ancien chez moi. Pour rester le plus discrète possible je possède plusieurs cartes d'identités afin qu'on ne me retrouve pas aussi facilement, je sais que ma mère continue de me chercher. Ma mère, celle qui m'a élevée pas celle qui m'a mise au monde, elle me l'a bien fait comprendre après la mort de Kyle. Je me suis installée dans un squat qu'il faudra que je remette un peu au goût du jour et que j'aménage pour espérer un peu de confort. Le moment est arrivée, je laisse Santana Lopez derrière moi et devient simplement Tana Clarks. Je suis devant l'établissement, le parking est encore vide, j'ai pris les devants et me suis " __**nourrie**__ "__pour ne pas perdre le contrôle devant la masse étudiante que je vais rencontrer. Les portes s'ouvrent enfin, je quitte ma mustang et me motive tant bien que mal pour passer au travers de cette journée._

_L'accueil de la secrétaire est plutôt chaleureux, elle me propose d'attendre l'élève qui doit me guider dans l'établissement, mais je la remercie et décide de me débrouiller toute seule, après tout ça fait deux ans que je me débrouille sans l'aide de personne. Les cours commencent et étant la nouvelle de service, je ne passe pas inaperçue, mais je fais bonne figure, j'ai l'habitude après tout, je souris tout en restant dans mon coin, personne ne vient m'embêter et je dois dire que j'en suis heureuse.  
La pause de midi pointe enfin le bout de son nez, et alors que je m'apprête à rejoindre ce qui doit être la cafétéria , je suis stoppé dans mon élan par deux footballeurs arborant fièrement un sourire, avec ce qui doit être une boisson à la main._

- tu es la nouvelle ?  
- tu as le sens de l'observation dis moi.

_Je peux entendre les " __**oh**__ " des élèves qui ont tous arrêter leur activité pour connaître l'issue de la confrontation. Je comprends alors que c'est une tradition dans tout les lycées américains, on accueille les nouveaux avec de la barbotine pour montrer qui commande, mais ils ne me connaissent pas et je ne suis pas du genre à me défiler face à quoi que ce soit...excepté ma vie..._

- agressive ?  
- non observatrice. Si tu pouvais toi et ton boy me laisser passer je serais heureuse de pouvoir aller manger en temps et en heure.  
- tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, ici c'est nous qui dictons les règles.

_Je me rapproche de lui et pose ma main sur la sienne un flux rouge qui passe inaperçue aux yeux des autres glisse de ma peau à la sienne._

- disons que les règles ont changés , toi et ton pote n'avez plus envie de m'humilier dans un couloir bondé avec votre barbotine. Vous allez gentiment me laisser passer.  
- tu as raison.

_Il me sourit, je le lui rend et passe devant mes deux détracteurs sans aucuns dégâts, on me regarde comme si je descendais d'une autre planète. En même temps c'est compréhensible comment une fille comme moi peut échapper à deux grands costauds comme eux qui doivent se nourrir à longueur de journée de la peur des autres._

_Je pénètre dans la cafétéria , prend mon repas et cherche une table dans un coin discret. Je m'y installe et commence à manger dans le calme avec moi même...tout ce que j'aime. Malheureusement pour moi une petite furie brune arrive et dépose son plateau repas sur la table dans un bruit assourdissant. Je lève mon regard et peux voir ses joues légèrement rosies par l'énervement qui la tenaille. Je ne dis rien et continue de manger._

- je suis Rachel Barbra Berry, j'étais censé m'occuper de toi , mais quand je suis arrivée au secrétariat , on m'a dit que tu avais décidé de te débrouiller. Il y a des règles à respecter et en tant que nouvelle élève je pense que tu devrais t'y tenir.

_Je relève mon regard, cette fille parle trop, beaucoup trop, je lui fais un petit sourire et continue de manger._

- tu n'es pas muette à ce que je saches, je pourrais connaître ton nom ?  
- Tana.  
- ravie de te rencontrer Tana, ça ne te déranges pas que je mange à tes côtés ?  
- j'aime le calme, si tu décides de ne pas me saouler avec tes questions alors oui tu peux rester.

_Elle rougie fortement et je commence à me dire que cette petite brune, dégage ce quelque chose qui me plaît ._

- merci..

_Nous mangeons dans le silence le plus total, du moins à notre table, mais du coin de l'œil je peux voir qu'elle ne cesse de se mordre la lèvre, et que son air gêné est à nouveau parmi nous._

- qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?  
- je..j'ai entendu dire que tu avais étais accosté par Karofsky et Azimio, pour ..ta bienvenue.  
- si tu parles des deux gorilles qui portent une veste de footballeurs alors oui.  
- je.. Comment tu as réussi à échapper à leur douche glacée ?

_Je lui souris à nouveau et pose ma main sur la sienne pour libérer à mon flux pour la deuxième fois de la journée, mais celui ci provoque le désire chez l'autre. Sa lèvre inférieure glisse à nouveau entre ces dents, ces yeux chocolats, deviennent charbonneux. Je sais qu'à cet instant précis elle n'est que marionnette entre mes doigts. Je continue de caresser le dos de sa main de mon pouce._

- on va dire que je sais être persuasive..

* * *

**Alors dites moi qu'en pensez vous ?**

**A vos Reviews.**

**T.**


	2. Fin de journée

**Je ne détaille pas mais je tiens à remercier chacun d'entre vous, pour vos commentaires. La plupart d'entre vous ont trouvé qu'il s'agissait de la trame de Lost Girl. J'espère que vous apprécierez ma fiction.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Quand je retire ma main de celle de Rachel , je peux lire dans ses yeux toute son incompréhension. Je connais ce pouvoir que j'ai sur les gens et je n'hésite pas a m'en servir. Elle est pleinement conscience de ce qu'il vient de se passer et ressent un fort désir pour moi. Je lui souris à nouveau avant de quitter la cafétéria._

_Le lycée McKinley n'est pas immense et je sais déjà que la rumeur qui porte sur la nouvelle a déjà fait le tour. Au vue des regards que l'on me jette je peux dire d'avance que les traditions sont biens ancrés ici, et que cela doit être rare qu'une nouvelle arrivée tienne tête aux gorilles de l'école.  
La journée finie par passer non pas à un rythme effréné, mais je dirais que pour un premier jour ça fera l'affaire. Il est 16 h fin des cours mais je dois repasser par le secrétariat pour donner mes feuilles de présence à chacune des classes, un truc complètement débile si vous voulez mon avis.  
Alors que je m'apprête à partir un homme qui m'a l'air de sortir tout droit d'un film de Bollywood demande à me parler, il s'agit du principal. Il me fait signe de m'assoir...je m'exécute, je peux voir qu'il tient mon dossier entre ces mains, l'interrogatoire va commencer. Dios mio que je déteste ça.._

- vous êtes Tana Clarks ?  
- oui.  
- alors ce premier jour d'école, tout c'est bien passé ?  
- oui.  
- dites moi mademoiselle, votre dossier est très incomplet, je ne vois aucunes traces de personnes à joindre en cas de problème, pas de nom de parents, pas d'historique de votre ancien établissement. Vous comprenez que je me pose des questions.

_La seule chose que j'ai envie de faire à ce moment c'est utiliser mon don pour le rendre le plus docile possible et lui faire comprendre que tout ce qu'il me demande n'est que futilité et qu'il n'a pas besoin d'en savoir d'avantage. Mais je ne peux pas le faire, il s'agit du principal, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un vieux qui me court après. On va faire ça à l'ancienne et répondre à ces questions. Je ne vois qu'une seule solution faire dans le trash pour qu'il soit trop gêné pour continuer son investigation sur ma personne._

- mon père à tué ma mère à coup de hache alors que je n'avais que 12 ans, il c'est ensuite pendu devant mes yeux. Je suis fille unique, je n'ai pas de famille. Durant de longues années j'ai parcouru les États Unis passant d'un orphelinat à l'autre sans emporter avec moi des souvenirs. Mon dossier scolaire a fini par se perdre.  
- je..désolé mademoiselle, je ne vous importunerais plus. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à McKinley Hight et que votre année soit la meilleure possible.  
- merci.

_Je me lève et quitte son bureau..__**trop facile**__.. Je traverse les derniers mètres qui me séparent du parking, les couloirs sont vides désertés par des lycéens trop pressés de rentrer chez eux, en même temps qui leur en voudrait. Je m'apprête à monter dans mon véhicule quand j'entends des bruits bizarres près des containers. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit mais je suis du genre à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, et ma curiosité profonde me force à aller voir de quoi il s'agit.  
Plus je me rapproche et plus j'arrive à distinguer la voix d'un jeune homme et je dois dire que ce que j'entends ne me plaît guère._

- ... Laisses toi faire tu vas aimer...toutes les prudes en redemandent.  
- lâche moi sale brute..

_Je reconnais la voix de Rachel, mon supposé guide. Je me doute de ce qu'il se passe et décide de me faire voir . Je me mets à bonne distance pour pouvoir intervenir en cas de besoin, et ce que je vois me glace un peu le sang, moi qui l'ai toujours chaud. Il la tient par les poignets, son pantalon en bas des genoux, je sais qu'il s'apprête à faire une grosse connerie. Je vois Rachel le visage rempli d'un torrent de larmes, sa petite culotte jonchant le sol. Je ne peux pas attendre là plus longtemps._

- elle t'a demandé de la lâcher , tu es sourd ou trop con pour comprendre les choses.

_J'ai attiré son attention, Rachel me regarde d'un air timide, il relâche la pression sur ses mains et me lance un regard de défi._

- pourquoi tu veux y participer ?

_Je rentre dans mon personnage, je ne veux pas qu'il lui fasse du mal. Alors je me rapproche doucement, ouvre ma veste sur ma poitrine généreuse, attirant son œil indéniablement.  
Il la repousse violemment contre le container, la faisant tomber lourdement au sol. Je me rapproche de lui passe ma main sur sa joue et l'embrasse, doucement puis la faim me tiraille alors nous passons au stade fougueux. Il pose ses sales pâtes sur moi, j'en profite pour me nourrir. Un flux bleu sort de sa bouche pénétrant avec frénésie dans la mienne. Mon monstre est de sorti. Il tombe le sourire aux oreilles, je sais que j'ai emporté avec moi son énergie vital et qu'à présent il n'est plus. Je me retourne pour faire face à Rachel, un peu de sang s'écoule de son crâne, ses yeux sont à peine ouvert, je l'attrape dans mes bras et décide de l'emmener chez moi, je ne peux la laisser ici et je ne sais pas ou elle habite. Je la pose doucement sur le siège passager et me glisse derrière le volant. Sa voix me coupe dans mon élan alors que je m'apprêtais à démarrer._

- mes pères... Faut les prévenir.

_Sa voix est frêle, tremblante, j'attrape son téléphone, ses yeux se ferment. Dans son répertoire je trouve " papa H " , je lui envoie un rapide texto pour lui dire " que je passe la nuit chez une amie". La réponse ne se fait pas attendre, je l'emmène chez moi.  
Quand je la sort de la voiture, elle reprend un peu conscience, je la porte et la dépose sur le sofa que j'ai récupéré il y a deux jours. Je pars en direction de la salle de bain pour lui désinfecter sa plaie. Je suis contente ce n'est juste que superficiel, elle ne gardera qu'une légère bosse durant quelques jours._

_Quant a moi je me dirige vers la douche, pour oublier qu'aujourd'hui encore j'ai ôté la vie._

* * *

**Profitez en pour lâcher vos commentaires.**

**T.**


	3. Réveil difficile

**Coucou tout le monde. tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser du retard mais j'ai une petite princesse à quatre pattes de deux mois qui vient de nous rejoindre et je dois dire qu'avec un chien âgé de deux ans, j'ai pas eu une minute à moi entre les frasques de mes deux amours. **

**Merci pour vos Reviews. J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture les amis.**

* * *

_Mon réveil sonne. 6h, je me lève retraçant doucement les événements de la veille. Je sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir rester bien longtemps dans cette ville. Dans la précipitation hier, j'ai laissé le corps près des containers, pas très judicieux si vous voulez mon avis, mais sur le coup je pensais plus à Rachel que je ne connaissais certes que depuis quelques heures qu'à autre chose._

_J'enfile un peignoir au dessus de mon short et de mon débardeur, histoire de ne pas attraper les crèves, et descends en direction de la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Mon squat est assez spacieux, une vieille bâtisse, où l'air passe au travers, mais j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut à commencer par l'eau et l'électricité.  
Je dois faire trop de bruit car j'entends la petite brune émergée de son sommeil passablement désorientée. Elle s'approche de moi._

- Tana ?... Mon dieu mais qu'est ce que je fais ici..mes pères.  
- hey du calme, tes pères sont au courant.. Café ?  
- oui..heu je crois que j'ai fais un sale cauchemar. Mon imagination parfois..  
- tout va bien..ne t'inquiètes pas.  
- pourquoi.. Je veux dire qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé pour que je me retrouve dans ce .. Enfin ici chez toi ?  
- tu es tombé hier en te cognant la tête, j'ai préféré te soigner et t'emmener ici au calme.

_Ces yeux marrons cherchent à comprendre si ce que je viens de dire paraît plausible. Elle porte la main sur son crâne et dans un tout petit cri des plus charmant, sa mâchoire se crispe légèrement._

- tu auras une bosse quelques temps, rien de bien méchant.  
- merci.  
- pas de quoi ! Si tu veux prendre ta douche la salle de bain se trouve à l'étage.  
- **NON ! **Je..je vais rentrer chez moi, j'y ai mes habitudes, je ne voudrais pas te déranger d'avantage. Merci pour hier ...et cette nuit..

_Alors qu'elle se dirige vers la sortie je l'interpelle une dernière fois._

- Rachel ! Il est à peine 6 heures, je comprends qu'en voyant..tout ça..tu sois un peu rebutée à l'idée de prendre ta douche dans un tel endroit, mais nous sommes à Lima height Adjacent, il serait imprudent de ma part de te laisser partir dans un tel quartier à une heure aussi matinale. Je te propose de m'accorder 10 minutes, le temps que je me prépare, et je te raccompagne chez toi où tu pourras faire ta toilette comme bon te semble. Je t'accompagnerais au lycée vu que ta voiture s'y trouve.  
- très bien..

_Je me dirige à la hâte vers la salle de bain et prend une douche express pour ne pas faire patienter la demoiselle. Cela ne m'est encore jamais arrivé, mais j'ai de l'attirance pour Rachel, la vraie, pas l'attirance que me fait ressentir mon monstre quand j'ai faim._

_Pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage que je passe déjà un pantalon de cuir moulant parfaitement mes formes, et un débardeur blanc tranchant royalement avec ma peau nacrée, ma veste et en route.  
Je rejoins Rachel dans la cuisine pour lui faire part de notre départ imminent quand je la vois terminer la vaisselle. Un sourire s'esquisse sur mon visage._

- Rachel ?

_Elle se retourne vers moi faisant tomber un verre en rencontrant ma silhouette_.

- merde..désolé Tana.  
- c'est rien..  
- tu es tellement... _La bouche en cœur la fin de sa phrase se meurt au contact de l'air. Au vue du regard qu'elle pose sur moi, je me doute à l'instant présent que je ne la laisse pas indifférente._  
- tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée de faire la vaisselle chez les gens.  
- c'est la moindre des choses.  
- ouai si tu le dis. Aller si mademoiselle veut bien y aller.

_Je roule une vingtaine de minutes, avant de m'arrêter devant une jolie maison de la banlieue chic de Lima sous les directives de la petite brune. Je coupe le contact et lui précise que je l'attends dans la voiture, mais elle insiste et je me résigne donc à la suivre._

- mes pères sont déjà partis au travail.  
- ok.

_Nous pénétrons dans la maison et Rachel m'indique le salon pour l'attendre, elle se dirige à l'étage en me précisant qu'elle sera de retour dans une quinzaine de minutes._

_Son salon est des plus chaleureux, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas connu ça. Je m'autorise à regarder les photos de famille qui orne la cheminée , en repensant à combien j'aurais préféré avoir sa vie que la mienne. Elle est heureuse, il y a beaucoup d'amour dans cette famille ça crève les yeux._

_Contrairement à ce que j'ai raconté à l'autre indien, mes parents sont toujours en vie.. Du moins je le pense vu que je ne les ai pas revus depuis un bail._

_Un raclement de gorge me rappelle que je ne suis plus seule, je me retourne pour tomber sur une Rachel vraiment magnifique, dans un jean slim et une chemise bleue, recouverte par une veste. Ses joues rosies par mon inspection, nous quittons le domicile. _

_Je suis intriguée parce que depuis que nous sommes parties de chez elle je ne cesse de me demander ce que contient le gros sac de voyage noir couché sur la banquette arrière._

- hum... Tu pars en voyage ?  
- hein !  
- le gros sac de voyage.  
- oh.. Non je ne suis pas vraiment réputée au lycée, c'est du change pour la journée.  
- développe.  
- je reçois en moyenne quatre à cinq slushies par jours, c'est très désagréable de rester dans des vêtements humides et collant.  
- oui en plus d'être humiliant et dégradant.  
- oui.

_Il ne nous reste que deux petites minutes pour arriver sur le parking du lycée. Le barrage à l'entrée de celui ci et les gyrophares bleues et rouges me laisse penser qu'ils ont retrouvé le corps de ce gars. Je ne peux plus rester ici au risque de me faire attraper._

- qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Il y a plusieurs voitures de police et de secours. _me demande ma passagère._  
- je ne sais pas.

_Il faut que je trouve une parade , mais un homme, sûrement de la police se rapproche de ma voiture. Je ne peux plus reculer. Je descends la vitre pour écouter ce qu'il à à nous dire._

- bonjour inspecteur Puckerman, vous êtes élèves ici ?

_Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que Rachel prend la parole._

- Noah !  
- Rach´ , je t'avais pas vu, tu es si petite. Dit il en rigolant.  
- ça va, ça va.. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
- je ne peux pas te dire grand chose, je viens d'arriver, je n'ai pas encore approché de la scène de crime.  
- la scène de crime ! Blaine est avec toi ?  
- bien sur c'est mon coéquipier. Je vais vous demander d'aller vous garer dans la rue d'à côté pour ne pas déranger les investigations.

_Je lui fais un signe de la tête, et je trouve là ma porte de sortie. Je fais demi tour et me glisse le long du trottoir à quelques mètres de là, Rachel à le regard perdue._

- tout va bien Rachel ?  
- mon rêve..  
- quoi ton rêve ?  
- j'ai rêvé qu'un mec était mort au lycée et là c'est réel. Je commence à me demander si j'ai bien rêver, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de tout.  
- ce n'était qu'un rêve, écoutes Rachel je viens de me rappeler que j'ai une course à faire, je vais devoir te laisser.  
- mais.. On a cours !  
- c'est pas grave si je manque une heure.

_Elle me sourit, mais je sais qu'elle est ailleurs et qu'elle tente par tout les moyens de se souvenir. Elle descend de mon véhicule et je ne perds pas une seconde pour rentrer au squat récupérer mes affaires et quitter Lima. Ça me fait un pincement au cœur de laisser Rachel, en deux jours elle m'a littéralement retournée la tête._

* * *

**Verdict ? Surtout n'hésitez pas à critiquer que ce soit positif ou négatif. **

**Je précise que je boude un peu, plus de 500 views en moins de 24 h et seulement 4 Reviews sur le chapitre 2. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je fais du chantage ;) je ne publierais le 4 eme chapitre avec au minimum 20 Reviews, car vous avez tendance à oublier que vos Reviews sont notre moteur, en tout cas le mien. **

**Je vous aime quand même ;) . Bisous à tous.**

**T.**


	4. Tu es une Faé

**Coucou les amis, merci pour vos Reviews bien que mon chantage n'est pas fonctionné. ;( **

**Bref, pour ce qui attendait voici une suite. Je tiens à préciser que je colle un peu à la série sans vraiment y coller. Vous verrez. en espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ! Tana vient de quitter le lycée en trombe. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Je marche jusqu'à Noah en grande discussion avec Blaine. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'approcher au vue des cordons de sécurité jaune et noir qui entoure la scène de crime , mais ce n'est pas le policier en charge de maintenir l'ordre à cet endroit qui va m'en empêcher. Je lui demande gentiment le passage et la bande " crime scene do not cross " se soulève sans la moindre difficulté._

- alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
- bon sang Rachel, tu n'as pas le droit d'être là ! Lance sèchement le plus petit des deux.  
- c'est bon Blaine, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe c'est mon lycée après tout.  
- tu connais un certain Finn Hudson ? Me demande Noah.  
- de nom...c'est le quaterback des titans, pourquoi ?  
- juste de nom ? Rachel j'ai senti ton odeur sur lui.  
- mon.. Je peux voir ?  
- dix secondes.

_Je me rapproche du corps recouvert d'un drap et lève celui ci afin de découvrir le visage du jeune homme. Un sourire étiré jusqu'aux oreilles. Un teint sec, des yeux blancs.. Mon dieu je n'ai pas rêvé.. Les questions s'entrechoquent dans ma tête ne trouvant aucunes réponses. Le film de la veille finit par se rembobiner, je me souviens de tout, elle m'a sauvé des griffes de ce gars qui voulait me violer. Mais je n'arrive pas a comprendre comment... La seule explication que je trouve porte sur sa nature, elle est comme moi une non humaine... Noah doit reconnaître mon air absent puisqu'il me fait revenir sur terre._

- ..oh Rach´ !  
- hein oui.  
- alors tu reconnais ce gars ou pas.  
- oui.. Hier il a essayé de me violer...  
- attends quoi ! Putain heureusement qu'il est déjà raide sinon je jure que je l'aurais buté moi même..mais une seconde, pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé ton don sur lui?  
- tu oublies que le frêne ne veut pas qu'on utilise nos pouvoirs en public, ça laisse des traces.  
- ouai et là on en a une belle ! Les restes d'un repas.. Tu sais qui à fait ça, car il ne fait aucun doute que la personne est comme nous. Reprend le plus petit.  
- peut être mais je dois lui parler avant..  
- Rach´ on a pas le temps, on doit amener cette personne au frêne pour qu'il décide de la sentence..  
- on ne sait même pas dans qu'elle camp elle est ! M'énervais je.  
- attends une minute.. C'est la brune de tout à l'heure c'est ça?  
- Noah..  
- on va la chercher et l'amener, tu connais les lois Rach´, on ne peut pas y déroger.  
- Blaine.. S'il te plaît. Laisse moi lui parler.  
- Rachel tu as exactement une heure, ensuite on vient la chercher, et on la ramène au QG, pour qu'elle rencontre le frêne, lui seul pourra décider de la suite des événements.

_Je ne perds pas une seconde et grimpe dans ma voiture pour retourner à sa maison. La vitesse augmente et je me retrouve enfin dans le quartier peu fréquentable de Lima. Je repère facilement la route pour arriver à la vieille bâtisse que j'ai quitté il y a quelques heures à peine.  
Ma voiture à côté de la sienne, je cours avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. J'arrive devant la porte et remarque que celle ci est grande ouverte. Je me risque à rentrer et cherche du regard la belle brune. Personne dans ce qui s'apparente au salon, personne dans la cuisine. Je monte à l'étage et tombe sur une magnifique silhouette en train de craquer une allumette pour mettre le feu à je ne sais quoi dans le bidon en ferraille. Un sac noir rempli au maximum trône sur le lit._

- Alors **tu** fuis ! _L'interpelais je._

_Son visage se retourne aussi vite que ma phrase fut prononcé._

- Cela ne te regarde en rien.  
- oh que si ! Le corps qu'on vient de retrouver sur le parking de McKinley, il s'avère que c'est le gars qui à essayé de me violer hier..Tu sais avant que tu ne t'interposes.  
- je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Maintenant je dois y aller.

_Joignant le geste à la parole, elle attrape son sac et me passe à côté pour disparaître. Je me retourne et attrape son bras à la volée_.

- Tana ! Je sais que tu n'es pas humaine ! Je peux t'aider..

_Ma phrase fait mouche, elle s'arrête me fait face, et je dois dire qu'à cet instant précis, la seule envie que j'ai c'est de l'embrasser, mais je me fais violence et ne craque pas.. Tellement de choses traversent à l'instant son regard.. Je tente de la rassurer._

- je peux t'aider..  
-personne ne peut, je ne suis qu'un monstre.

_Un coup d'épaule et je finis par lâcher prise, elle quitte la pièce. J'attrape mon portable et compose le numéro de Noah, pour lui indiquer l'adresse. Celui ci me confirme qu'ils m'ont suivis et qu'ils sont déjà en bas. Connaissant ces manières je me dépêche de les rejoindre. J'arrive devant la voiture de Noah, Tana est déjà ligotée à l'arrière du véhicule, un sac sur la tête._

- putain Noah !  
- elle ne doit pas savoir où nous l'emmenons. Quant à toi retournes en cours !  
- non je viens.  
- ce n'est pas discutable Rachel.

_Je rage un peu, regardant la voiture s'éloigner au loin. J'espère juste qu'ils ne lui feront pas de mal._

* * *

- ... Bande de chiffes molles, vous avez peur de moi pour me masquer les yeux.  
- non, on va juste te présenter à quelqu'un d'important.

_Le claquement de la porte et le dossier froid d'une chaise sur mon dos, me font frissonner. On me retirer cet espèce de sac qu'on m'a foutu sur la tête. Mes yeux papillonnent quelques secondes pour savoir ou je suis. Un homme assez grand typé bol de riz me sourit._

- bonjour, Mike Chang, je suis le frêne, le gardien de la lumière. Décline moi ton identité, je ne me rappelles pas t'avoir déjà vu dans le coin.  
- je n'ai pas a vous dire qui je suis..  
- tu es sur mon territoire, décline moi ton identité et le clan auquel tu appartiens.  
- je comprends rien. Écoutez vous faites une grossière erreur, je ne sais pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, je n'appartiens à aucun clan et suis une simple étudiante.  
- étudiante qui laisse traîner son dîner derrière elle. Nous avons des règles dois je te le rappeler !  
- c'est bon c'est une caméra cachée.. Haha j'ai bien rigolé, maintenant je vais vous laisser entre taré.

_Alors que je m'apprête à me relever, la puissance d'un bras sur ma poitrine me fait me rassoir sur la chaise. La porte claque à son tour laissant entrer une femme blonde accompagné de deux de ces sbires. Je n'entends pas vraiment ce qu'ils disent mais le chinois s'adresse à nouveau à moi._

- que sais tu de tes origines ?  
- pas grand chose, j'ai étais adopté.  
- c'est tout ?  
- je ne sais pas qui je suis vous êtes content !  
- mais tu te nourris d'humain ?  
- ouai.. Je sais pas mon ventre me tiraille j'ai super faim je me sens fatigué, et il suffit que j'embrasse une personne pour retrouver mon énergie. Je sais que je suis un monstre, je tue toutes les personnes que je...mais je n'en sais pas plus.  
- très bien, tu vas suivre le docteur Quinn Fabray ici présente, pour savoir à quelle race exactement tu appartiens.

* * *

- bonjour, je m'appelle Quinn Fabray, je suis le docteur du centre de la lumière.  
- Tana Clarks.  
- déshabillez vous et asseyez vous je vous prie.  
- vous êtes plutôt directe docteur. Alors vous travaillez pour ces sauvages !  
- ce ne sont pas des sauvages, ce sont des Faés de la lumière.  
- des Faés ? Et.. Moi.. Je suis quoi.  
- vous êtes une Faé et d'après votre mode d'alimentation je dirais que vous êtes une succube.  
- vous éclairez ma lanterne..  
- chaque Faé à un mode d'alimentation différent. Vous , vous nourrissez de l'énergie sexuelle des humains, causant leur mort. Mais nous pouvons vous aider.  
- et comment ?  
- en vous apprenant à le maîtriser, il vous suffit de rejoindre le clan de la lumière.  
- je vous remercie docteur, mais je n'appartiens à personne, et n'ai besoin de personne.

_Je me relève et me rhabille, pour quitter cet endroit, mais avec la chance que j'ai la porte du laboratoire s'ouvre et je tombe nez à nez avec les gars qui m'ont amené ici._

- alors Quinn tu as trouvé ce qu'elle était?  
- oui Puck c'est une succube.  
- ok, je pensais qu'il n'en restait plus...le frêne veux la voir, as tu trouvé un signe distinctif, ou quoi que soit qui démontre son appartenance à un clan.  
- aucun...  
- ho! Je suis encore là, et je veux quitter ce putain d'endroit.  
- tu dois rencontrer le frêne, on a sûrement étaient un peu brusques tout à l'heure, je m'appelle Blaine Anderson je suis une sirène et un inspecteur de police.  
- une sirène.. Non mais je rêve là, dites moi que c'est une putain de blague.  
- non ! Si on est tous ici c'est que nous sommes des Faés de la lumière.  
- désolé de te décevoir l'iroquois mais moi je n'appartiens à aucun clan.  
- Noah Puckerman, loup et aussi inspecteur de police. On ne peut pas t'obliger à appartenir à un clan mais tu dois faire un choix, ça m'étonnerait que le frêne te laisse sans affiliation. Maintenant suis nous et après tu pourras partir.  
- je crois que de toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

_Je les suis jusque dans une grande salle, celle où je me trouvais à mon arrivée. La vieille blonde et le chinois sont tout les deux présents. Ils m'expliquent qu'il existe deux camps, l'ombre et la lumière, jusque là je crois que j'avais compris. Ils me disent également que je dois faire un choix et que celui ci est possible après avoir subie une sorte de test. Je réfléchis rapidement, après tout cela fait plusieurs années que je cherche qui je suis alors aujourd'hui que je commence à avoir des réponses... Je leur fais part de mon accord.  
Le test aura lieux dans seulement quelques minutes et d'après l'intervention du joli médecin , je sais que je ne suis pas prête et que je risque ma vie... Dans un sens je m'en fous, si je peux oublier toutes les atrocités que j'ai laissé derrière moi. Je sors de la salle toujours avec les deux flics, qui me donnent quelques conseils.  
Dehors, enfin je peux sentir l'air frais fouetter doucement mon visage. Une voiture que je reconnais se trouve devant, son propriétaire accoudé dessus._

- qu'est ce que tu fais là, je t'avais dis de retourner en cours !  
- fous moi la paix Puck, je suppose que Chang et Sylvester ont décidés de lui faire passer le test.  
- tu dois respect à ton frêne à tu oubliés ?  
- quel terrain ?  
- la base militaire désaffectée.  
- terrain neutre.. Je l'accompagne .  
- non Rachel ! Tu n'as pas le droit.  
- bien sur que si.

_La petite brune lui tient tête. Elle commence à me plaire. Elle me sourit et me fais signe de monter dans son véhicule. Je ne perds pas une seconde, en même temps je préfère sa compagnie qu'à celle des deux autres. Mais une question me turlupine, comment savait elle où j'étais et surtout d'où elle les connais ?_

- Arrêtes de te poser toutes ces questions !  
- je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
- moi aussi je suis une Faé. Blaine est le petit ami de mon frère, donc je le connais assez bien, et Noah, c'est..compliqué.  
- ton ex !  
- NON ! Noah est...mon père biologique..  
- impossible il a quoi la vingtaine.  
- il a plus de 200 ans, c'est un loup, il ne vieillit plus depuis l'âge de 25 ans.  
- je suis perdue.. Je pensais que tu avais des pères !  
- oui bien sur, pour me protéger Noah m'a fait adopter, on va dire que ma mère est un peu.. On vient d'arriver.

_Elle me regarde et pose sa main chaude sur mon avant bras. Mon cœur accélère comme un fou, c'est la première fois qu'en un seul contact je ressente tout ça._

- Tana.. Sois prudente.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je suis une grande fille.

_Nous sortons du véhicule et nous dirigeons dans un veil hangar. Rachel est refoulée à l'entrée, on me dirige vers une salle où je patiente en attendant mon sort. La blonde de tout à l'heure me rejoint pour me demander de choisir son camp celui de l'ombre en m'expliquant tout ce que je possèderais à ses côtés, la richesse, une bonne place dans la société..Je ne réponds rien, elle disparaît enfin.  
Il ne fait pas deux minutes pour que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, laissant passer cette fois ci un homme surdimensionné. Comment vous dire que celui là je ne vais pas lui chercher des noises. Je le suis dans un espèce de couloir sombre et répugnant, quand je sens une main me tirer vers la droite._

- bon sang tu m'a fais peur !  
- je suis là pour t'aider car crois moi tu ne sais pas ce qu'il t'attend là bas.

_Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que ces lèves s'écrasent sur les miennes avec violence. J'aspire son énergie, mon dieu c'est mille fois mieux que d'habitude. Son énergie est beaucoup plus forte que mes habituels repas, je me sens totalement gonflée à bloc et ne peux m'arrêter bien que je ne veuille pas lui faire du mal. Elle doit lire dans mes pensées puisqu'elle me repousse violemment, la respiration haletante._

- Rachel c'était quoi ça ? Je ne t'ai pas tué..  
- je ne suis pas humaine. Bien que je ne sois pas un loup, le sang de mon père coule dans mes veines, utilise sa force et sa rapidité ils ne s'y attendront pas. Quand tu sens que tu n'en peux plus, ferme les yeux et concentre toi sur moi, c'est un peu cliché alors qu'on ne se connait pas, mais fais moi confiance. Maintenant va te battre.

_Je la regarde une dernière fois, essoufflée, elle me lâche et tombe les genoux à terre. Alors que je veux l'aider à se relever, elle me fait signe d'y aller. J'arrive dans une espèce d'arène avec un machin chose tout bizarre devant moi. On me fait signe que j'ai le droit à une arme. A ma droite se trouvent plusieurs types d'armes différents, j'opte pour un couteau double lames. Que le spectacle commence !_

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. Bon je ne vous force plus pour les Reviews. Faites comme bon vous semble.**

**on se voit bientôt.**

**T. **


	5. Le remède

**Bonjour mes loulous. Voici une petite suite qui j'espère vous plaira.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture comme d'habitude. :)**

* * *

_Le mastodonte que j'ai devant moi ne bouge pas d'un cils. Mes attaques restent veines. En deux coups de poing il a réussi à me couper le souffle, et m'éclater la mâchoire, je suis au sol le regard vacillant. Finalement j'aurais appris qui j'étais sans pour autant profiter de la vie. Sa voix...elle ...elle résonne dans ma tête comme dans une boîte à musique._

" **Tana, tu vas m'écouter.**."

_Je la cherche du regard sans pour autant la trouver, elle répond à mon interrogation._

" **juste devant toi**."

_Je relève un peu la tête et mon regard s'ancre au sien comme une bouée de sauvetage. Je peux voir ses yeux briller, je la sens triste. Elle me sourit et s'introduit à nouveau dans ma tête._

" **tu peux y arriver, je le sais , je le sens. Le Faé que tu as devant toi et fort et puissant, par contre il manque de rapidité. Je te conseille de faire sortir la succube qui est en toi, la vitesse du loup s'associera. Je peux te guider. Veux tu de mon aide ?** "

_Je lui répond que oui mentalement, en même temps ai je vraiment le choix à ce moment là. Je l'écoute, à la lettre, à ce moment précis elle est mes yeux, je lui fais entièrement confiance et arrive à bout de cette brute en rien de temps. Je me relève difficilement la remerciant pour m'avoir aidé à le vaincre, la respiration est douloureuse, la vision trouble, le goût métallique dans ma bouche signe que je vais pas tarder à m'effondrer. Un cri retentit dans ma tête, je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre que je goûte à nouveau au sol sableux, mais cette fois si je n'ai plus de force, je suis complètement vidée._

" **excuse moi Rachel, je n'étais pas à la hauteur** "

"** non Tana, n'abandonne pas je t'en prie..regarde devant toi... ton couteau n'est qu'à quelques centimètres, il s'approche, entaille lui une cheville, je connais cette espèce, il ne supporte pas la moindre douleur.. Tana ! Ouvre les yeux, ! Fais ce que je te dis** !"

_Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre que dans un dernier souffle, j'attrape l'arme et l'enfonce dans le tendon d'Achille du monstre derrière moi. Je m'effondre à nouveau, toutes traces de force ayant disparus de mon corps._

- Tana ! Réveilles toi..

_Je sens des mains prendre ma tête en coupe, une odeur de jasmin me chatouille le nez, je n'ai pas la force de dire quoi que ce soit ou d'ouvrir les yeux sur la personne qui s'inquiète pour moi. C'est la première fois de ma vie d'ailleurs que quelqu'un s'inquiète réellement de ma personne. De douces lèvres s'écrasent avec violence sur les miennes me laissant récupérer un peu d'énergie._

- Rachel ! Suffit. _Crie le frêne du haut de son perchoir_. Noah je te serais gré de tenir ta fille loin des histoires de grandes personnes.  
- oui maître.

_Je sens la petite brune s'éloigner de moi bien que j'ai envie de plus, mais je ne suis pas réellement en état. J'ouvre les yeux pour tomber sur deux orbes chocolat remplis de larmes. Sa main me soulève avec force, je suis à nouveaux sur mes deux jambes la respiration à moitié coupée. Ses bras me soutiennent par la taille. Le chinois s'adresse à moi._

- succube, tu as réussi le test avec succès, tu as maintenant le choix entre appartenir au clan de l'ombre ou de la lumière.  
- et donc ?  
- tu es une Faé, nous avons des règles,des lois, aucun Faé ne peut être livré à lui même il doit choisir son camp.  
- je choisis l'humanité ! Il est hors de question pour moi d'appartenir à quoi que ce soit.  
- tel est ton choix, tu es donc seule à présent, succube non alignée.

_Il y a du mouvement, tout le monde s'éloigne réagissant à la petite bombe que je viens de lâcher. Cela doit être la première fois pour eux que quelqu'un refuse de choisir un camp. Bien que je ne sois pas humaine, le monde de Morphée m'appartient désormais._

- bon sang Rachel, je t'avais expressément dit de ne pas rentrer !  
- depuis quand je t'écoutes.  
- comment va t'elle ?  
- à ton avis, je la ramène chez elle, demande à Quinn de nous rejoindre s'il te plaît.  
- non, je vais m'en occuper.  
- papa.. Laisse moi faire.  
- Aouch, je ne peux rien dire quand tu m'appelles comme ça et tu le sais.

_Tana est dans un sale état, de multiples bleus recouvrent son si joli corps. Je l'ai ramené chez elle, déposé sur le lit en attendant que Quinn nous rejoignent. Elle arrive seulement quelques minutes après nous. Je l'aide à la déshabiller pour connaître l'étendue des dégâts. Tana est en sous vêtements et le verdict ne se fait pas attendre, elle souffre de nombreuses côtés cassés, et d'une méchante hémorragie interne. Je demande à Quinn ce que l'on peut faire. Son regard triste, m'informe qu'il n'y a pas trente six solutions pour qu'un succube guérisse. Il faut qu'elle se nourrisse._

- penses tu que de se nourrir de simples humains va la guérir ?  
- je ne sais pas, mais il faut lui trouver un repas et vite, elle ne tiendra pas très longtemps.  
- Ra..chel..

_Sa voix est si faible, je me rapproche d'elle et lui prend la main tout en lui caressant le front de ma main libre._

- je suis là Tana. Comment tu te sens?  
- mal..  
- Quinn tu peux nous laisser s'il te plaît ? _Dis je en me retournant vers le docteur._  
- Rachel ne fais rien d'insensée. _Me dit la blonde_.  
- merci Quinn.

_Elle quitte la chambre, nous laissant seules, je sais ce que j'ai à faire._

- alors le Doc n'a rien trouvé pour me soigner ?  
- Tana il y a une solution.  
- laquelle ?  
- tu es une succube, tu te nourris de l'énergie sexuelle de tes victimes, en leur donnant la mort...  
- merci de me le rappeler, c'est pas comme si ma conscience les avait effacés.  
- laisse moi finir.. Quand tu te nourris de la sorte tu récupères des forces...  
- oui mais là je ne pense pas que cela soit suffisant, mes blessures ont plutôt l'air sérieuses.  
- elles le sont mais tu es terrible, je ne peux pas en placer une..  
- excuse moi, je t'écoutes. _Me dit t'elle dans un sourire douloureux_.  
- je.. Merde..je ne sais pas comment te le dire.  
- lance toi.  
- ne me juges pas ! Je pense que si tu as une relation sexuelle, tu vas guérir.  
- Oula ! T'es en train de me dire qu'il faut que je couche pour aller mieux. Tu n'es peut être pas au courant mais la dernière fois que j'ai fais l'amour , mon petit ami est mort sous mes yeux, je n'ai pas su me contrôler.  
- tu ne m'as pas tué tout à l'heure, je ne suis pas humaine, et puis l'énergie d'un Faé est beaucoup plus puissant que la leur. Je me doutes que tu n'apprécies pas mes services étant donné que je suis un fille, mais je ne connais pas d'autres solutions et à part mon père, qui est un des seul hommes hétéro de mon entourage, je n'ai personne d'autre à te proposer.  
- Rachel tu es gay ?  
- la question ne se pose pas, veux tu de mon aide ou j'appelle Noah.  
- si tu es gay , ça change tout, et puis je ne vais pas coucher avec ton père.  
- et en quoi ça changerais quelque chose, on ne se connaît que depuis deux jours.  
- je ne voudrais pas que tu développes un quelconque sentiment à mon égard, je n'aime pas avoir d'attache.  
- j'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas te soigner, est ce que je me trompes ?  
- je sais pas.. Il est vrai que si je succombe à mes blessures je n'aurais plus tout ce poids sur ma conscience.

_Je lâche sa main...qu'est ce que j'ai pu être conne. J'attrape mon téléphone, ce qu'elle vient de me dire m'énerve au plus haut point. Bien sur on ne se connaît pas, mais je pensais qu'on pourrait au moins être amie. A croire que je m'imagine toujours tout. J'appel un ami à moi, certes il est humain, mais il connaît notre existence, il comprendra._

- Sam va venir te rejoindre pour te soigner. J'espère qu'il sera à ton goût. C'est un ami de longues dates, ne le tues pas !  
- Rachel pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu es énervé.  
- je dois y aller, amuses toi bien.

_Je quittes la chambre sans un regard sur la brune allongée. Au rez de chaussé se trouve encore Quinn et Noah qui n'hésitent pas à me questionner._

- comment va t'elle ? _Me lance le Doc._  
- son repas ne va pas tarder, je te conseille de rester ici pendant qu'il l'aide à se soigner, c'est un humain. Je rentre chez moi, à plus tard.

_Noah me prend dans ces bras et me berce avant de me dire d'une voix douce que je ne lui connais que trop bien._

- rentres bien ma puce et surtout ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle on surveille.  
- je ne m'inquiètes pas, ce n'est qu'une Faé parmi tant d'autre.

_Il m'embrasse sur le haut du crâne et je disparais de ce lieux qui a finit par me donner la nausée. Demain et un autre jour._

* * *

**Alors ? J'attends vos critiques positives négatives, écrivez ce qu'il vous passe par la tête.**

**A très vite.**

**T. **


	6. Guérison

**Merci pour les quelques Reviews de mes fidèles lecteurs. Voici la suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Je suis énervée après cette fille qui a fait éruption dans ma vie, et pour couronner le tout elle non plus n'est pas humaine. J'arrive chez moi où mes papas adoptifs ont finit par rentrer de leur journée. Ils ne connaissent pas l'étendue de mes pouvoirs, après tout ce ne sont que de simples humains, mais ce sont mes pères, et je les aimes de tout mon être. Ils me connaissent suffisamment pour savoir que je suis spéciale, mais ils n'en connaissent pas les vraies raisons.  
Je souffle un bon coup, fixe un magnifique sourire et rentre enfin dans la demeure, où je suis accueillie comme une princesse. J'apprécie ce moment où j'ai toutes leurs attention c'est tellement rare. Nous discutons de tout et de rien, passant de fous rire en fous rire. Je passe un bon moment oubliant peu à peu ce qu'il c'est passé plus tôt dans la soirée. Une fois le repas terminé, je les embrasse et monte dans ma chambre, ou je m'affaire à prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. Une fois vêtu de mes linges pour dormir, j'attrape mon ordinateur et me connecte sur un célèbre chat, espérant un jour rencontrer l'amour. Finalement je trouve une charmante jeune fille avec qui discuter, le feeling passe bien, et il se trouve qu'elle est au lycée de la ville d'à côté. Nous décidons de nous donner rendez vous demain après les cours, elle viendra me chercher. _  
_La soirée finie pas trop mal en somme. Je ferme mon ordinateur et m'endors le cœur un peu moins lourd._

_Je viens de passer plus d'une heure à faire l'amour, il est exténué, et je dois avouer que je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour ne pas le tuer. Je me lève doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et me place devant le miroir afin de constater les dégâts par moi même. Les bleus au niveau de mes côtés se sont un peu estompés, la tâche brunâtre au niveau de mes hanches est toujours présente mais est moins douloureuse. Je descends pour boire un coup et suis surprise de voir le Doc et le flic sur mon canapé._

- comment te sens tu Tana après la partie de jambes en l'air que tu viens d'avoir ?  
- un peu mieux mais ce n'est pas encore ça, et puis je ne peux pas lui en demander trop, je ne veux pas l'esquinter, je crois que Rachel me tuerais pour ça.  
- je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe entre Rach´ et toi ?  
- rien.  
- vraiment, parce que je la connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle tient un tant soit peu à toi.  
- on ne se connaît pas bien, on a aucunes affinités, je ne vois pas en quoi elle tiendrait à moi.  
- alors explique moi c'était quoi à l'arène tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas rêvé tu t'es bien relevé après qu'elle t'ai embrassé.  
- je l'ai aidé l'autre soir on va dire qu'elle m'en devait une.  
- ok ça se tient, bien que je sois sûr qu'il y ait quelque chose, d'ailleurs en parlant de ça je peux savoir ce qu'il c'est passé l'autre soir au lycée.  
- je..

_Je m'assois près d'eux la douleur refait surface, la blonde doit le voir puisqu'elle m'administre une piqure de je ne sais quoi, me permettant d'entamer mon récit._

- je quittais le lycée et j'ai entendu crier, quand je me suis approchée il était là lui tenant fermement les poignets. Il avait son pantalon en bas des genoux et la culotte de Rachel jonchait le sol, ça ne faisait aucun doute sur ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Je n'aime pas les gens qui abusent d'autrui alors je suis intervenue et la suite vous la connaissez.  
- savais tu que Rachel était une Faé à ce moment là ?  
- non, je l'avais rencontré plus tôt dans la journée.. En fait elle m'était attribuée comme guide et on va dire que je l'ai un peu envoyer dans les roses.  
- très bien.  
- si je peux me permettre de vous demandez, comment ce fait il que vous n'ayez pas élevé Rachel ?  
- c'était un peu compliqué à l'époque. Sa mère à tout fait pour la tuer, tu comprends bien que je devais protéger mon enfant.  
- je comprends.  
- Tana tu devrais te reposer un peu. _Me dit le Doc._  
- oui vous avez raison.. Dites vous croyez que je dois quitter la ville ?  
- tout dépend de toi. As tu vraiment envie de quitter Lima pour un autre endroit. Ici tu peux avoir des amis, bien que tu ne veuilles pas rejoindre le clan de la lumière sache qu'on est là pour toi, et puis je suis inspecteur de police, autrement dit personne ne saura que c'est toi qui à laissé ton dîner derrière toi.  
- merci monsieur.  
- appelles moi Noah ou Puck mais pitié arrêtes avec les monsieur, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux.  
- ok.  
- Tana, je vais te laisser deux seringues pour essayer d'accélérer le processus de guérison, mais à mon avis tu devras te nourrir à nouveau dans peu de temps. Ton hématome sur la hanche ne m'indique rien de bon.  
- ouai je me doute, mais j'ai la sensation que l'hémorragie c'est arrêtée.  
- je l'espère, nous allons te laisser, repose toi.  
- merci..vraiment.

_Ils quittent mon domicile et je me rends compte que la douleur est toujours présente mais il est vrai que je ne peux pas me permettre de me plaindre. Je repars me coucher pour quelques heures. Demain je reprends le chemin du lycée._

_La journée commence sur les chapeaux de roues, mon réveil n'a pas sonné ou du moins je l'ai arrêté et me suis rendormie trop d'émotions, trop de fatigue de la veille. Papa H qui ne m'a pas vue descendre est venu voir si tout aller bien, et heureusement sinon je serais toujours plongé dans mes rêves les plus fous. Je me prépare rapidement attrape une barre de céréales et pars en direction du lycée. Ce soir je rencontre Taiko, une étudiante d'origine asiatique qui est arrivée aux États Unis à l'âge de 5 ans. Je dois dire que de savoir que je vais la rencontrer m'aidera à passer la journée. Il est juste l'heure pour moi de rentrer en classe et ce que je vois me fends le cœur._

_Putain de nuit, je viens de me faire la dernière piqûre du Doc et mon état ne c'est pas vraiment arrangé, l'hématome est toujours présent , la douleur un peu me prépare comme je peux et décide tout de même d'aller au lycée. Je n'ai qu'une envie essayer de passer le plus inaperçue possible au milieu de cette foule, je pourrais peut être au détour d'un couloir me nourrir un tout petit peu. Je rejoins ma classe et m'assois au fond de celle ci. Je sens peu à peu les forces me quitter, mais je fais bonne figure, du moins devant les humains je suis sûr que ça passe bien. Je relève un peu la tête et tombe sur le regard de Rachel. Je garde un faciès neutre. Mais à mon plus grand désespoir, elle vient s'assoir à côté de moi._

- bonjour Tana.  
- Rachel.  
- comment tu te sens ?  
- très bien.

_Je sais qu'elle ment, mais décide de ne pas l'embêter plus, et me concentre sur le début du cours. Les minutes passent et je sens qu'elle va de plus en plus mal. Je peux sentir ses gouttes de sueurs prendre forme sur son front, elle est forte puisqu'elle ne dit rien. J'oublie son rejet d'hier et décide d'interrompre le cours sous les yeux ahuris de quelques élèves._

- monsieur excusez moi.  
- oui mademoiselle Berry.  
- je crois que la nouvelle élève ne sent pas vraiment bien, m'autorisez vous à l'accompagner à l'infirmerie ?  
- bien entendu, un garçon pour l'aider ?  
- ça ira monsieur je gère.  
- très bien donc je disais...

_J'attrape sa main tremblante, et l'aide à quitter la salle. Je connais le lycée comme ma poche et décide de rejoindre le placard à balai à seulement quelques mètres de notre salle de cours._

- arr.. Qu'est ce que tu fais Rachel ?  
- je t'aide.  
- je vais bien.  
- à d'autre.

_J'ouvre la porte d'un coup sec bien que celle ci était verrouillé il y a encore une seconde , allume l'ampoule du plafonnier et glisse Tana à l'intérieur avant de la suivre. Je ne perd pas une seconde et commence à l'embrasser, mais elle ne répond pas au baiser, pire encore elle refuse de faire sortir son succube._

- Tana tu vas arrêter de faire la con, et te soigner.  
- je ne peux pas faire ça.  
- pourquoi ? Tu veux crever c'est ça.  
- non..  
- écoutes on va faire un marché. Pas de sentiments, juste du sexe pour te guérir, et on en parle plus.  
- je ne peux pas.

_Je passe mes mains en dessous de son pull pour découvrir que son hémorragie à reprit de plus belle et que si je ne fais rien elle va mourir devant moi._

- Tana tu es en train de faire une hémorragie tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.  
- juste du sexe ?  
- juste du sexe.

_Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit que ces lèvres s'écrasent avec violence sur les miennes. Le barrage de mes lèvres est aussitôt passé avec force sa langue vient caresser la mienne en total contraste , elle est d'une douceur incroyable. Je commence à sentir un peu de mon énergie la rejoindre. Elle relâche mes lèvres et pose sa tête sur mon épaule, ces bras m'encerclent depuis le début._

- juste du sexe._ Me répète t'elle._

_Elle fixe son regard au mien et ses yeux passent d'un marron intense à un bleu magnifique. Ses lèvres me capturent à nouveaux dans un baiser des plus intense, je sais que là, c'est son succube qui gère bien qu'elle soit pleinement consciente de ce qu'il se passe. Ses mains commencent à se faire aventureuses, et mon pull rejoint le sol, ses lèvres quittent les miennes mais se déposent sans perdre de temps dans le creux de mon cou. Il y a pas à dire elle sait comment s'y prendre, je ne lui dirais pas mais je suis totalement guimauve entre ces mains. Elle grogne de plaisir et je l'entends me dire, d'une voix terriblement sexy._

- je vais te faire mienne Rachel..

_Je frissonne de plaisir. Ses mains se font de plus en plus insistantes et je commence à perdre un à un mes vêtements pour ne plus me retrouver qu'en petite culotte dans le placard à balai du lycée. Ses doigts me parcourent de part en part faisant augmenter mon plaisir. Ses lèvres se posent pour la énième fois sur les miennes prenant un peu plus à chaque fois. Elle à l'air d'oublier que moi aussi je suis une Faé, et elle se retrouve à son tour en tenue légère tout contre moi. Sa peau chaude, contre la mienne, ses seins généreux que je m'empresse de m'approprier, sa tête qui se jette en arrière signe que moi aussi je sais m'y prendre. Le petit manège auquel nous venons de prendre part continue durant quelques minutes, jusqu'au moment où nous savons exactement que nous avons atteint un plaisir intense. Nous agissons tel un miroir ma main glisse jusqu'à son intimité, la sienne jusqu'à la mienne. Je joue avec son bouton de chair, elle fait de même. Elle me pénètre furieusement, je la suis de près. Un long cycle de vas et viens commence, et le plaisir se fait de plus en plus intense. Je n'ai jamais fais l'amour avec une Faé et je dois dire que ce que je suis en train de vivre à l'instant même est magique, mais je dois garder en tête que c'est juste une partie de jambes en l'air, il n'y pas de sentiments, je suis juste l'objet de sa guérison. Notre plaisir arrive à son paroxysme que nous relâchons dans cri de plaisir. Je me retire lentement d'elle, elle fait de même. Elle me tient dans ces bras, nos cœurs battent en rythme. Sa tête dans mon cou nous essayons de reprendre nos esprits. La respiration se fait moins saccadée, je la décolle un peu de moi et inspecte son corps. Plus aucunes traces de quoi que ce soit, plus d'hémorragie. Son corps est parfait. Je la relâche, ne dis rien me rhabille et sors du placard._

_Whaouh, ce qu'il vient de ce passer, c'était Whaouh. J'en perds mes mots. Je me tâte et remarque que je n'ai plus aucunes traces de coup, d'hématomes ou d'hémorragie que ce soit. Je me sens en pleine forme. Je me rhabille et quitte à mon tour ce placard qui m'a sauvé la vie. Quand je rejoins ma classe suivante , Rachel y est déjà installée. J'ai envie de m'assoir à côté d'elle pour la remercier bien que je ne sais pas si cela est bien adapté ou du moins comment je vais m'y prendre. Je ne peux pas aller la voir et lui dire au fait merci pour le sexe. Arr.. Finalement je m'assoie à la première place que je trouve, mais pas à côté d'elle. Le cours passe rapidement comme la matinée d'ailleurs. Quand l'heure du repas arrive, et que je pénètre dans le self, le brouhaha, me monte à la tête mais je repère Rachel, et décide qu'en même d'aller la remercier et tant pis si je galère à le lui dire. J'attrape mon plateau repas garni et la rejoint. Elle est seule, pensive, et je remarque immédiatement qu'elle ne porte pas les mêmes vêtements que ce matin._

_Je pose mon plateau sur la table, m'assois, croise mes bras sur la poitrine et la fixe du regard. Elle ne réagit pas et continue son repas._

- Rachel !  
- oui.  
- écoutes pour tout à l'heure..  
- stop je t'arrêtes de suite. On a fait un deal et on en parle plus.  
- ok.. Pourquoi tu as changé de vêtements ?  
- slushie.

_Je pose mes mains sur les siennes pour qu'enfin elle me regarde dans les yeux et qu'elle arrête de manger._

- tu es une Faé, pourquoi tu ne te défends pas, tu es dix fois plus fortes que ces crétins.  
- parce que ... contrairement à toi je fais parties du clan de la lumière et je dois respecter les règles à commencer par ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs devant des humains.

_Elle retire ces mains et s'apprête à quitter la table._

- on peut au moins être amies ?  
- je ne sais pas.  
- Rachel tu es la seule F.. Je connais personne d'autre.  
- tu n'as qu'à aller au " **Dal riata**" c'est un bar pour les gens comme nous.

_Je reste plantée là, et ne comprends pas sa réaction, c'est elle hier qui voulait m'aider, c'est encore elle qui m'a soigné. Je suis sur qu'elle pense à ce que nous avons fait plutôt. En tout cas moi j'y pense, et je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête. L'après midi est à chier, on partage toutes nos classes et je comprends enfin pourquoi elle devait être on guide.  
15 heures, fin des cours, je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'accroche à elle, mais une chose est sûr et je l'ai bien compris à force de chercher. Je la vois qui sort de l'établissement et cours pour la rejoindre. Je viens de passer les portes de McKinley et la trouve sur le parking en compagnie d'une asiatique, elle est souriante, elles ont l'air proche, trop proche. Je décide de ne pas intervenir et rejoins mon véhicule. Mon téléphone sonne._

- allo !  
- Tana, c'est Quinn Fabray, le médecin..  
- oui je sais qui vous êtes.  
- je t'appelles pour prendre de tes nouvelles.  
- je vais très bien, plus aucunes traces, plus d'hémorragie.  
- tu as réussi à te soigner, je peux savoir comment ?  
- j'ai couché avec le type hier soir mais ça vous le savez déjà puisque vous étiez chez moi, j'ai pris vos deux doses de piqûres, qui m'ont un peu soulagé mais pas plus que ça, l'effet d'une dose est très limitée, et j'ai couché avec plusieurs personnes afin de guérir. Mais aucunes n'est mortes Doc, donc tout va bien.  
- ok.. Je vais essayer de modifier la formule.  
- dites, comment vous avez eu mon numéro?  
- tu oublies Puck.  
- je vois.  
- tu possèdes dans ton répertoire les numéros de Rachel, Puck,Blaine,le frêne et moi. En cas de problème on est là.  
- merci... tant que je vous tiens, le " dal riata "...  
- il se trouve entre la 5 ème et chesfer street.  
- merci

_Je mets fin à la conversation est décides de rentrer chez moi, en tant qu'élève dans un lycée je vais me comporter comme telle. Ce soir je sors._

* * *

**On se voit très vite mes amis, du moins je fais aussi vite que je peux. Je suis maladou et je dors beaucoup du coup.**

**bisous mes loulous.**

**T. **


	7. Soirée

**Salut mes loulous. La fièvre est enfin tombée,bien que mon nez et ma gorge soient encore dans un sale état, j'ai écris la suite.**

**Rien à voir avec la choucroute, mais je dois dire que la mort de l'acteur Paul Walker m'a un peu choquée, je lui adresse donc mes pensées.**

**revenons sur une note plus joyeuse ou pas. ;)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Il est 22 h, ce soir j'ai envie de m'amuser, je vais aller à ce bar et je vais passer ma soirée à me bourrer la gueule et à draguer tout ce que je vois. Je vais agir comme n'importe quel américain de mon âge. Je choisi une tenue assez classique,jean noir ultra Slim, débardeur pâle et ma superbe veste en cuir. Je décide de m'y rendre à pied à priori le bar ne se trouve qu'à deux pâtés de maison. Il ne me faut que dix minutes pour rejoindre l'endroit. Quand je rentre dans le bar, tout le monde se retourne sur moi et commence leur commérage mais je ne fais pas spécialement attention. Je souris comme si de rien était et m'accoude au bar pour commander une bière._

- bonsoir je suis trick , le gérant du bar.  
- Tana.  
- ha la fameuse succube non alignée.  
- ouai il paraît.  
- dis moi que fais tu seule dans ce bar, alors que tu pourrais sortir t'éclater avec les jeunes de ton âge.  
- je connais personne, on m'a dit que ce bar était pour les Faé donc je me suis dit pourquoi pas.  
- tu fais bien. Tu connais vraiment personne, je pourrais te présenter à des amis si tu veux.  
- tiens Tana !

_Je me retourne pour faire face à la voix féminine qui vient de m'interpeler. Le Doc accompagnée des deux flics et d'un gars que je n'ai jamais vu._

- tu vois que tu connais du monde . _Me lance le barman avec un clin d'œil._  
- Mouais.  
- alors comment tu te sens? Me demande le Doc, qui s'assoie à mes côtés alors que les trois hommes entament une partie de billard.  
- bien ne vous inquiétez pas.  
- tu peux me tutoyer, je n'ai que 28 ans, je pense être encore jeune.  
- d'accord.  
- alors comment tu trouves l'endroit ? C'est un peu notre QG, après le boulot.  
- sympa... C'est qui le gars avec Blaine et Puck , il me rappelle quelqu'un mais je n'arrive pas a s'avoir qui.  
- c'est normal c'est Kurt le frère de Rachel.  
- ha oui tout à coup je trouve la ressemblance.  
- ce sont des jumeaux, assez rare dans le monde des Faé, mais comme tu peux le constater ils existent bien.  
- des jumeaux, rien que ça. Pourtant je ne l'ai jamais vu au lycée, ou même chez Rachel.  
- il vit avec Blaine et ne va pas au lycée, c'est un extralucide, l'école ne lui servirait pas à grand chose.  
- vu sous cet angle. Dis Quinn, je n'ai pas saisi le don de Rachel.  
- elle ne te l'a pas dit ?  
- démasquée...non elle ne m'a rien dit du tout.  
- je ne peux pas te le dire c'est à elle de le faire.  
- pourtant tu viens bien de me dire celui de son frère.  
- ce n'est pas pareil..je ne peux pas t'en dire plus... Tana ça me trotte dans la tête depuis notre dernière conversation. Tu m'as dis que tu avais couché avec plusieurs personnes pour guérir, mais tu ne m'as pas dit combien.  
- je..je dois y aller.

_Je laisse un gros billet sur le bar et quitte celui ci sans un au revoir aux autres. Sa dernière question m'a un peu perturbé. Je ne peux décemment pas lui dire que j'ai couché avec Rachel.  
Je ne connais pas encore ce monde qui évolue en marge des humains. Je ne connais pas encore ces règles, bien que me connaissant je ne me conformerais pas à beaucoup. Je marche tranquillement les mains dans les poches quand je me fais accoster par un homme qui me demande du feu._

- hey salut ma jolie..

- je suis en rade, t'as pas du feu.  
- je ne fumes pas.  
- mais où tu vas si vite, n'es pas peur je ne te ferais pas de mal.

_Son rire sournois ne me dit rien qui vaille, il est rejoint par trois autres types. J'accélère le pas mais ils m'encerclent commencent à rigoler et à se demander comment ils allaient s'occuper de moi._

- alors ma belle, une petite partie de jambes en l'air ça ne te tente pas ?  
- pas vraiment non.  
- oh mais attend elle aime peut être la moule.  
- n'es pas peur on va te montrer ce qu'est un homme.  
- je n'ai pas peur.

_Je sais quand moins de deux minutes je peux les tuer, mais je me rappelle de la première règle, ne pas montrer ses pouvoirs aux humains. Il est vrai que je ne sais pas encore reconnaître les Faé, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de me faire remarquer deux fois en deux jours. Le mec le plus bourré, se rapproche de moi et commence à jouer avec la fermeture de ma veste. Je ne peux pas me laisser faire, j'emploie donc la manière forte et le repousse. Ils ne leurs en faut pas plus pour se jeter sur moi. Je prends des coups, j'en esquive. Ils sont plus nombreux et je sais que je ne vais pas tarder à me retrouver en grandes difficultés. Mon succube veut sortir il ne demande que ça. Je sens sa puissance s'emparer des moindres cellules de mon corps quand j'entends un homme crier._

- police !

_Les mecs se cassent en courant me laissant blessée au milieu de la voie publique. Les genoux à terre j'essaye de reprendre mon souffle, de me calmer, pour que mon monstre retrouve le sommeil._

- Tana ça va ?  
- ouai nickel.

_Je me relève, et repars en direction de chez moi. Mais il est tenace le bougre._

- Tana attend.  
- qu'est ce qu'il y a Puck ?  
- tu es blessé, laisse Quinn t'ausculter et après je te ramène chez toi.  
- je vais bien, ce n'est pas quelques coups qui vont m'achever.  
- tu ne disais pas ça hier.  
- c'était hier, là ce n'est rien ce n'étaient que de simples humains.  
- comme tu veux.

_Je le remercie et reprend le chemin en direction de ma maison. Il ne me faut que quelques minutes pour me retrouver sous l'eau brûlante de la douche. Je commence à me demander si je ne ferais pas bien de quitter cette ville maudite. Mais je ne dois pas prendre de décision à la légère. Ici j'ai trouvé des gens comme moi, ´fin des non humains, je peux peut être trouver qui je suis réellement. Je me donne un mois. Si dans un mois je n'ai rien trouvé me concernant je changerais d'endroit. Je sors de la douche et m'enveloppe dans un peignoir. Je me regarde au miroir et constate que ces cons, m'ont écorché le visage et que demain cette petite altercation ne passera sûrement pas inaperçue. Je pars me coucher la tête remplie de questions._

* * *

_Taiko m'attendait à la sortie du lycée, je suis vraiment ravie de la rencontrer. Nous discutons un peu sur le parking de McKinley avant de prendre la direction du Lima Bean, pour discuter autour d'un café.  
Je passe un agréable moment en sa compagnie, on parle de tout et de rien on rigole bien, mais je ne cesse de penser à __**Elle**__. Mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête comme je veux bien le faire croire. Taiko doit remarquer que je suis ailleurs puisqu'elle me pose la question, que je détourne en lui proposant un cinéma . Elle accepte immédiatement, et nous décidons de nous rejoindre pour la séance de 21h.  
Je rentre chez moi, me penche sur mes devoirs, mais ne cesse de zieuter mon téléphone, espérant peut être au fond de moi que Tana me fasse un signe. Rien.. Toujours rien. Je lâche mon stylo sur le bureau, prenant ma tête entre mes mains en essayant de me remettre les idées en ordre. Elle m'a repoussé une première fois, puis je l'ai aidé, elle a tenté de se rapprocher et c'est moi qui est fuis.  
Pff.. Je ne sais plus quoi faire ou quoi dire, je ne sais surtout pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je devrais peut être demander conseil à Trick, je suis sur qu'il saura me renseigner. Mais pour l'heure je file à la douche pour me préparer pour ce soir._

_Je l'attends patiemment devant le cinéma et elle ne tarde pas à me rejoindre. Elle me salue d'un baiser du bout de ses lèvres. Je ne réagis pas vraiment mais cela n'enlève en rien son sourire. Finalement elle va peut être m'aider à l'oublier __**elle**__. Je ne porte pas un grand intérêt au film, trop de questions encore en moi. Taiko me prend la main, oui c'est agréable mais je ne peux m'empêcher de comparer à ses mains à __**elle**__. Je vais devenir folle. Jamais aucune personne ne m'a perturbé autant. Je dois être maudite. Mon téléphone vibre, je l'attrape discrètement et remarque qu'il s'agit d'un texto de mon frère_.

" **Tana, seule au bar du Dal...** "

_Grr...maudit frangin et son don, j'espère juste qu'il tiendra sa langue et qu'il ne dira rien à Blaine ou à Puck. Mes mains glissent sur mon clavier numérique._

" **Et donc ?** "

_La réponse ne se fait pas attendre._

" **je sais qu'elle obsède tes pensées**. "  
"** je suis en charmante compagnie et la seule qui obsède mes pensées est Taiko**. "  
" **tu vas perdre des plumes à jouer avec le feu sœurette**. "  
" **arrête, c'est ma vie, je ne te juge pas sur le fait que tu sortes avec une sirène, ne juges pas mes choix**. "  
" **ok ok... Ne te vexes pas ! Je te laisse tranquille je t'aime**. "  
" **je t'aime** "

_L'échange de texto signe également la fin du film, Taiko m'adresse la parole toujours le sourire fixé aux oreilles._

- alors ça t'a plu ?

_Bien que ne n'ai rien suivi je ne peux décemment lui dire, et me contente d'une simple réponse par l'affirmative._

- oui beaucoup.  
- un café.  
- volontiers

_Nous voilà donc parties boire un café près du cinéma._

- Rachel j'ai passé un agréable moment en ta compagnie.  
- moi aussi Taiko..moi aussi.  
- tu es sûr que tout va bien ?  
- hein..heu oui oui ça va, un devoir pour le lycée qui me travaille un peu.  
- je comprends, si tu as besoin d'aide je suis là.  
- je te remercie mais je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire.  
- comme tu voudras. Dis moi Rachel ça va te paraître un peu directe mais j'accroche vraiment bien avec toi et je pense que toi et moi on pourrait peut être faire un bout de chemin ensemble.  
- whaouh.. Je t'apprécie énormément mais tu vois je ne suis pas du genre à m'engager, ne le prend pas mal, je préfèrerais qu'on apprenne à se connaître avant d'entamer une quelconque relation.  
- je comprend.

_La soirée se termine sur cette note en demi teinte. Je rentre chez moi et me couche tant bien que mal._

* * *

**Cela vous plaît il OUI / NON une seule chose à faire pour le savoir laissez des Reviews pleins de Reviews, pour mon rétablissement.**

**Grr arrete T tu sais bien que le chantage de marche pas.**

**A très vite. ;)**

**T.**


	8. J'ai craqué

**Coucou mes loulous. Voici la suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Première heure de cours, je me glisse dans les couloirs réchauffés de McKinley, et pars en direction de mon casier. Quand j'ouvre celui ci je tombe sur une circulaire d'inscription pour passer un weekend en montagne. Je regarde autour de moi et constate que l'affiche et également apposée sur le tableau d'affichage. Je lis le document et me dis que cela peut être intéressant, ce petit weekend est réservé pour les seniors, les places sont limités et les inscriptions doivent se faire au près d'un certain Mr. Schuster. Ça tombe bien j'ai cours d'histoire avec lui dans quelques minutes. C'est donc d'assez bonne humeur que je rejoins ma classe, et m'inscris pour ce weekend qui j'espère sera revitalisant pour moi. Je m'installe derrière mon bureau et commence à rédiger la liste de ce que je dois m'acheter pour ce weekend en attendant que le cours commence._

_Je n'ai pas bien dormir cette nuit. En fait je ne dors pas bien depuis qu'elle a surgit de nul part chamboulant toute mon existence. Je me dépêche un peu et attrape mes livres dans le casier. Je remarque la feuille concernant le weekend à la montagne, enfin je vais pouvoir y participer, et puis bonne nouvelle je vois le prof de suite. Je rentre dans la classe et m'inscris au près de M. Schuster, un gentil gars si vous voulez mon avis. Il ne reste pas beaucoup de place et m'assoie au fond, ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je fais attention à la silhouette de Tana. Je soupire l'heure risque d'être longue._

- bonjour à tous, comme vous le savez, le weekend que j'organise à la montagne est réservé aux seniors, il ne reste que deux places pour ceux que cela intéresse, venez me voir à la fin du cours. Aujourd'hui commence les travaux en communs, pour éviter toutes histoires, les groupes seront faits par tirage au sort. Vous devez me rendre le travail à la fin du semestre. N'oubliez pas que cette note compte pour l'examen final. Des Questions ? ... Bon très bien vous êtes 16 cela va être rapide. À l'entente de votre nom allez vous assoir à côté de votre binôme. Abrahams / Withsma, Aaron / Mills, Berry / Clarks...

_A partir de là je n'entends plus la suite. Sérieux le hasard ? Non mais là il faut qu'on m'explique. Bref je ne dis rien et attends que Tana vienne s'assoir à côté de moi ce qu'elle fait en rien de temps. Je n'ose pas la regarder, je n'ose pas lui parler. Je ne sais pas quel comportement adopter. Je reste stoïque, et on va dire qu'elle n'y met pas du sien parce qu'elle ne fait aucuns efforts à me parler. Mais qu'est- ce que je raconte. Le prof à du finir ses groupes puisqu'il s'approche de notre bureau pour nous déposer le thème qu'il a attribué à chaque groupe. J'attrape la feuille du bout des doigts et la fait glisser au centre pour que Tana puisse elle aussi en prendre connaissance. C'est à ce moment là que je vois son visage. Je lui attrape la main, mais elle retire la sienne aussitôt._

- Tana, qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?!  
- rien. _Me dit elle d'une voix cassante_.

_Je pose ma main sur son visage pour la forcer à me regarder, une petite cicatrice se dessine au niveau de son arcade gauche, son œil est entouré de noir, bleu, jaune. Mon dieu elle c'est battue. Je peux voir ses yeux se remplir de ce liquide que tout le monde redoute et qu'on s'efforce toujours de contrôler._

- dis moi ce qu'il c'est passé..  
- rien.  
- tu étais au Dal hier soir, tu t'es battue avec qui, si c'est Glen dis le moi de suite quand il a bu il ne se contrôle pas vraiment.  
- oui j'étais au Dal et non je ne me suis pas battue avec ton Glen.  
- alors dis moi.  
- pourquoi tu tiens tant à le savoir ?  
- tu as peut être besoin de.. Pour guérir tu vois.  
- non je n'ai besoin de rien, je vais laisser la nature faire ça guérira tout seul.  
- Tana je m'inquiètes pour toi..  
- il n'y a pas de quoi.  
- bien sur que si, tu arrives en classe avec une arcade ouverte et un œil au beurre noir. J'ai le droit de savoir.  
- ça ne te concerne en rien, j'ai le droit de vivre tranquille sans pour autant référer mes faits et gestes à tout les Faé du coin, ou c'est encore une de vos putains de règles.  
- je.. Non il n'y a pas de règles à ce sujet...Désolé.

_Finalement l'heure va être très très longue, Tana n'est pas du tout réceptive, je décide tout de même d'envoyer un texto à Puck on ne sait jamais, lui qui traine toujours au Dal peut être sait il quelque chose._

_La cloche retentit et je quitte enfin cette classe. Rachel est une personne curieuse, je n'ai pas a lui dire ce qu'il m'est arrivée, bien qu'au fond de moi je sois contente qu'elle s'en soucie un peu. Je l'évite tant que je peux, mais ça relève du défi quand elle partage la moindre heure de classe avec vous. Midi heure du repas, je décide de rentrer chez moi, au moins je trouverais la paix et ne passerais plus mon temps à éviter la petite brune._

_Je cherche Tana du regard, mais ne la trouve nul part. Un tour à la cafet, elle n'y est pas, je sors sur le parking et remarque que sa voiture n'est plus là. Elle a du rentrer chez elle. Je vous une obsession à cette fille, bon sang c'est pas possible. Noah vient de m'expliquer ce qu'il c'était passé hier soir, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là. Je prends mon véhicule à mon tour et roule en direction de Lima height adjacent, à cette heure de la journée je ne risque rien.  
J'arrive devant le squat qui lui sert de maison. Bingo sa voiture est là. Ne sachant pas si elle avait de quoi manger, j'en ai profiter pour m'arrêter au chinois du coin. Je descends de ma voiture et toque à la porte. Elle vient m'ouvrir en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire._

- putain Berry t'es pire qu'un chewing-gum tu colles aux basques. _Me lance t'elle en me laissant la porte ouverte et en disparaissant dans le salon_.

_Je rentre à mon tour ferme la porte et la rejoins, elle c'est changé et un porte un jogging large avec de grosses chaussettes ainsi qu'un gros pull de laine._

- je ne te voyais plus au lycée, et vu ton accoutrement je suppose que tu ne dois pas te sentir bien. J'ai apporté du chinois.  
- de un je suis chez moi donc ma tenue n'a pas à plaire à qui que ce soit, et de deux j'espère que tu as pris du poulet au citron.  
- bien sur, je t'ai pris des nems au porc, du poulet au citron sauce aigre douce, un curry de légumes et pour finir un gâteau du bonheur.  
- que.. Comment tu connais le menu que je prends quand je mange chinois ?

_Je n'ose pas lui répondre, je sens qu'elle va m'en vouloir. Mais mon absence de réponse la met tout de suite sur la voie._

- ton don ! Rachel que ce soit bien clair, tu n'as en aucun cas le droit d'utiliser ton don sur ma personne, surtout que je ne sais pas de quoi il en ressort. Déjà que ton frère est un extra machin chose.  
- Kurt est un extra lucide, et pour éclairer un peu ta lanterne, tu connais une partie de mon pouvoir vue que tu en as eu la démonstration lors du combat dans l'arène.  
- touché.. Bon on le mange ce chinois.

_Je lui souris, et m'assoie à côté d'elle. Je sais que je vais devoir tout lui dire sur moi, mon pouvoir, mais j'ai peur qu'elle me rejette après._

- alors l'asiatique c'est un bon coup au lit.  
- que..comment..  
- je vous ai vus hier sur le parking. Tu as bon goût c'est un joli petit lot.  
- on ne sort pas ensemble ! _M'empressais je d'ajouter._  
- Mouais vous aviez l'air super proche. Tu serais bête de ne pas en profiter.  
- elle veut sortir avec moi.  
- et toi ?  
- je..je ne crois pas.  
- pourquoi ?  
- tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé hier soir où il faut que je le devine?  
- tu réponds à une question par une autre question, belle tentative. Tu sais déjà ce qu'il m'est arrivée, vu que ton cher papa est intervenu.  
- je...j'ai besoin de l'entendre de ta bouche.  
- pourquoi, tu veux que cela soit plus réel. En rentrant du Dal j'ai étais accosté par un gars qui cherché du feu, ses copains se sont joints à nous, ils avaient une idée derrière la tête je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te faire un quelconque dessin. Je me suis juste défendue, en gardant bien en tête de garder mon succube à l'intérieur vue qu'il ne faut pas utiliser ses pouvoirs en public. J'ai pris des coups, j'en ai donné, Noah est intervenu et les mecs se sont cassés fin de l'histoire, maintenant on mange.

_Je suis mal à l'aise, je sais que je ne devrais pas la repousser dans ces derniers retranchements à chaque fois, mais c'est plus fort que moi.  
Nous mangeons sans un bruit mais son téléphone nous sort de cette tranquillité, elle se lève, répond, gribouille sur un papier et raccroche. Elle se réinstalle sur le canapé, allumant au passage la télé, elle change de chaînes jusqu'à arriver à celle des infos continues, elle augmente le son, et met des lunettes qui trônait sur la table basse sans que je m'en aperçoive. Elle est obnubilé par les infos et à ce moment là je la trouve plus que sexy, je ne l'avais jamais vu avec des lunettes mon dieu que j'adore. J'essaye de me concentrer à mon tour sur les infos et commence à capter des bribes._

" **... Comme nous l'avons dit dans le sommaire du journal, la mairie de Portland en Oregon à subit une attaque à main armée, faisant dix blessés et une quinzaine de morts..nous reviendrons sur cette tragédie dans quelques minutes. **"

_Je vois que le regard de Tana se perd devant l'écran._

- Tana tout va bien ?  
- hein..heu ouai ça va. Dis tu crois pas que tu devrais retourner au lycée.  
- je veux rester avec toi.  
- et moi j'ai besoin d'être seule !  
- écoutes moi bien Tana Clarks , je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta petite tête, donc tu vas prendre le temps de me le dire ou je fouille un peu plus loin dans ta mémoire.

_Elle se rassoit abattue. Je m'installe à côté d'elle et lui prend la main._

- Tana je suis désolé mais je veux t'aider.  
- Mon père travaille à la mairie de Portland, le coup de fil que j'ai eu me disait qu'il n'était pas sorti.  
- attend une minute, tu as de la famille à Portland, mais qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici.  
- le destin. Je crois que c'est le moment de tout t'avouer au point ou j'en suis.

_Je lui raconte tout, mon adoption, ma différence vers 14 ans, la mort de mon petit ami de l'époque après notre première fois. Mes parents qui me détestent, ma fuite et ma recherche perpétuelle de qui je suis._

- ok si je comprends bien tu es seule depuis plusieurs années.  
- ouai.. Tu sais, bien que ce ne soit pas mes parents biologiques,je..je les aimes mais ils me considèrent comme un monstre alors je ne sais plus quoi penser de la vie.  
- hey, tu n'es pas un monstre tu es une Faé, on va t'apprendre a contrôler ton succube... Tu n'es plus seule Tana...je...

_La télé me coupe dans mon élan, montrant finalement les photos des personnes décédés. Je ne sais pas qui est le père de Tana, mais les larmes qui coulent sur son visage et la prise plus insistante sur ma main m'affirment qu'il est bien présent. Je n'écoutes plus ma conscience et agis comme mon cœur le désire.  
Je m'assoie à califourchon sur la grande brune, passe mes mains dans son dos et pose ma tête dans sa nuque, lui murmurant des petits mots réconfortant. Elle doit apprécier puisque à ce moment là je sens ses mains dans mon dos me pressant d'avantage contre elle._

- je suis là Tana, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais..

_Elle réaffirme sa prise contre moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend, je sais que je ne devrais pas mais mon corps me pousse à le faire. Je décolle ma tête doucement de son cou, mes lèvres se posent d'abord dans le creux de celui ci puis remontent progressivement vers sa mâchoire dans une myriade de petit baisers. Mon cœur tambourine comme un taré dans ma poitrine ne laissant que peu de répit à ma respiration. Elle peut me repousser à tout moment, je peux m'arrêter bien que je n'en ai royalement pas envie. Mais non je continue sur ma lancée et me fait capturer les lèvres avec une infinie douceur quand elles s'approchent trop près des siennes. Le baiser est doux emprunt d'une grande sensualité, nos lèvres s'emboîtent parfaitement, mes mains sont remontés comme par automatisme prenant sa nuque en grippe comme pour éviter que celle ci s'échappe. Je sens ses mains passer en dessous de mon pull me caressant tendrement le dos dans des cercles imaginaires. Ses mains remontent et je m'accroche d'avantage à elle. Nos langues décident enfin de se rencontrer pour notre plus grand soulagement, elle se découvrent, se redécouvrent s'apprivoisent. Le manque d'air à raison de nous, on a beau être différentes du reste de la population il n'en reste pas moins qu'on doit respirer comme tout les humains. Front contre front, respirations haletantes, mes yeux toujours clos essayant de se remémorer ce qu'il vient de se passer. Ma main droite glisse de sa nuque vers sa joue dans une caresse affective._

- tu me rends dingue Tana..  
- je ne fais que penser à toi depuis qu'on a..  
- moi aussi.

_J'ouvre mon regard pour tomber sur ces magnifiques orbes chocolat._

- je suis désolé, tu viens d'apprendre la mort de ton père et la seule chose que je trouve à faire c'est de te sauter dessus...mais ces lunettes que tu portes te donnes un air tellement sexy..je n'ai pas pu résister.  
- ne t'excuses pas sur ce que tu viens de faire.. J'en mourrais d'envie. Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on calme nos ardeurs ma belle.  
- et si je n'en ai pas envie..  
- dans ce cas là n'espère pas retourner en cours cette après-midi, parce que je ne vais pas te lâcher une seconde.  
- vraiment ? J'attends de voir.

_Elle se lève d'un coup mes jambes se resserrent autour de sa taille. Ses mains passent sous mes fesses. Nous savons toutes les deux ce qu'il va se passer et pour rien au monde je ne veux qu'elle s'arrête.  
Une fois dans sa chambre, elle me dépose délicatement sur le lit. Ses yeux retranscrivent tout son désir. C'est la première fois que je vois une personne me regarder de la sorte. J'aime ça. Elle me sourit et tout en enlevant son pull , se repose délicatement sur moi déposant ses lèvres à la commissure des miennes. Ses mains baladeuses passent en dessous de mon pull me décrochant un frisson agréable. Elle plonge son regard dans le mien._

- tu frissonnes sous mes doigts.. Intéressant..  
- je frissonne parce que tu as les mains gelés.  
- tu sais que dans dix secondes tu seras heureuse que mes mains soient gelés parce que ton corps va bouillir sous mes caresses.  
- mmm... Vous parlez trop mademoiselle Clarks.

_Elle se rue à nouveau sur moi, m'enlevant mes vêtements un à un. Ce n'est pas violent comme la dernière fois. Les gestes sont doux, posés très agréable. Je peux sentir sa langue parcourir la moindre parcelle de mon corps, laissant une trace brûlante et humide à son passage._

- mmm...Tana

**DRING DRING**

- ne réponds pas ma belle..  
- c'est trick, je n'ai pas le choix.  
- grr...

_Tana se détache de moi et commence à se revêtir pendant que je décroche le téléphone. Il m'explique que nous devons aller au Dal immédiatement. Je me lève encore à moitié dévêtue et l'encercle de mes bras._

- on aura tout le temps pour reprendre là où on en était.  
- Mouais..à part si on est dérangé toutes les cinq secondes.  
- c'est urgent on doit aller au Dal.  
- pourquoi j'irais là bas ?  
- parce que trick est une personne importante.  
- ok..ok..

_Elle se retourne me fait face et me lance._

- Rachel, l'asiatique elle te plaît vraiment ?  
- la seule qui me plaît c'est toi et je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer... La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est qu'en trois jours, j'ai fondu littéralement pour toi. C'est la première fois que cela m'arrive.. Je pense à toi tout le temps, j'ai besoin de te sentir près de moi..je...

_Tana m'embrasse tendrement._

- si c'est le seul moyen pour te faire taire je ferais tout pour te faire parler.  
- contradictoire.  
- je sais.. Bon on y va..  
- oui m'dame.

_Nous finissons de nous vêtir et quittons sa maison main dans la main pour rejoindre le bar, sans savoir ce qu'il nous attend vraiment._

* * *

**Cela vous plaît il lâchez vous s'il vous plaît. Je veux vos avis. Pleins de Reviews pour bibi. ;)**

**T.**


	9. Départ

**Coucou tout le monde. Me voici avec une petite suite. J'essayerais de reposter dans la journée, mais vu que mardi c'est mon anniversaire ;) j'ai pleins de choses à faire. En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Nous arrivons au Dal au bout de quinze minutes. À l'heure qu'il est celui ci est fermé pour la clientèle, mais nous passons par derrière et accédons à la grande salle où trick se trouve derrière le bar sûrement en train de réaliser son inventaire. Je l'interpelle afin qu'il remarque notre présence._

- trick on est là.

_Il lève le regard dans notre direction et ses yeux semblent sortir de ses orbites. Je sais très bien à quoi il pense à ce moment là et lâche la main de Tana, qui me regarde un peu perdue. Son regard passe de trick à moi en l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle voit bien que trick à l'air furieux._

- c'est quoi le problème. _Lance ma brune._  
- aucun . Bonjour Tana, tout va bien ? j'ai appris pour la petite bagarre à ta sortie du bar.  
- ça va.. Mais ne me prenez pas pour une conne et dites moi ce qu'il se passe.

_Trick soupire et sort de derrière son bar pour nous rejoindre. Tana est surprise._

- tu ne me voyais pas aussi petit, je me trompe ?  
- c'est que derrière le bar vous avez l'air ..plus grand.  
- effet d'optique.  
- trick on peut savoir pourquoi tu nous fait venir maintenant, tu sais qu'on a cours.  
- Rachel pas de ça avec moi. Vous étiez chez Tana ! Vous faisiez quoi ?  
- sans vouloir vous manquer de respect monsieur trick je ne pense pas que cela vous regarde.  
- oh si Tana cela me regarde...Rachel, tu connais pourtant la prophétie.  
- trick on est même pas sûr que ces écrits soit une réelle prophétie.  
- olalala... Stop je peux savoir ce que je fais ici ? Et cette histoire de prophétie. Écoutez je vais vous laissez entre vous.. C'est votre monde pas le mien.

_Tana tourne les talons et commence à quitter la pièce quand trick la fait se stopper de façon inattendue._

- **Santana** ! Attends..

_Elle se retourne les larmes aux yeux, je suis un peu perdue et bien que j'aimerais comprendre, je n'ai pas envie de violer son intimité en pénétrant dans son cerveau sans y être autorisée._

- que... Comment connaissez mon nom ?  
- je le connais parce que c'est moi qui te l'ai donné à ta naissance.

_Tana se retient sur le dossier de la chaise aux paroles de trick. Bien entendue j'ai compris, je sais qui elle est.. Je décide de quitter la pièce et de les laisser seuls pour discuter._

_Je suis abasourdie par ce que je viens d'entendre, cet homme complètement inconnu à mes yeux, me connaît depuis ma naissance. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais rêve. En moins d'une semaine, j'apprends que je ne suis pas humaine, qu'il existe deux clans de Faé et que cet homme devant moi, vraiment petit me connaît. Depuis le temps que je cherche à savoir qui je suis d'où je viens. Trop d'informations en peu de temps, mes jambes ne me portent plus, je tire la chaise et m'assois. Trick s'assoit en face de moi tout en me déposant un verre d'eau._

- Santana, j'ai attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps. Je savais qu'un jour je te reverrais... Depuis 18 ans je m'entraîne .. Je cherche le meilleur moyen de t'expliquer ton abandon.. De t'expliquer pourquoi tu n'as pas grandis dans ta famille au près de nous. Je m'en veux, mais je n'avais pas le choix.. Ta mère est devenue incontrôlable à la mort de ma femme, elle tuée sans vergogne. J'ai eu peur pour toi, plusieurs fois j'ai remarqué des traces de coup sur ton petit corps. J'ai remarqué que ta mère te soigné avec son chi quand elle avait des remords, mais ça devenait de plus en plus rare. Je suis désolé je n'ai pas supporté. Un soir alors qu'elle dormait je suis venu jusque dans ta chambre, je t'ai couverte, et je t'ai emmené loin d'elle. Je t'ai laissé chez mon frère, tu as grandis avec lui, puis un jour tu t'es échappé, il a tout fait pour te retrouver en vain.. Sa femme n'a jamais su ce qui te rendait si spécial, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir c'est une simple humaine..c'est pour ça qu'elle ne t'a jamais comprise. Je m'en veux tellement si tu savais.

_Je reste là à écouter ce qu'il me raconte. J'ai mal, très mal.. Je ne comprends pas son geste, pourquoi il ne m'a pas gardé avec lui s'il voulait me protéger. J'ai envie de lui demander mais les mots ne sortent pas._

- Santana, ma chérie, j'ai appris la mort de mon frère, c'est pour ça que je vous ai demandé de venir. C'était le moment de te dire la vérité, de te dire qui tu étais.. Et surtout de me faire pardonner.

- et vous êtes qui ?  
- je suis ton grand père Santana. Père de Maribel Guttierrez.. Ta mère.

_Je ne peux pas rester une minute de plus. Je me lève et quitte cet endroit, en courant. Je bouscule Rachel qui se trouve devant la porte de sortie du Dal, mais ne m'arrête pas pour autant. J'ai besoin d'être seule de réfléchir à tout ça. Je me sens abandonnée une seconde fois. Toute ma vie on m'a menti, j'ai grandi chez l'oncle de ma propre mère sans le savoir. Tout ce temps on aurait pu me donner les réponses que je cherchais, on aurait pu me guider. Mais personne n'a eu le courage de le faire. La seule chose que j'ai envie à l'instant même c'est de boire. Boire pour oublier, oublier ce passé qui m'a fait tant souffrir, oublier ce que vient de dire cet homme..mon grand père. Je me dirige dans un bar miteux du quartier de Lima height et me soûl à en perdre haleine._

_Cela fait deux jours qu'elle m'évite, qu'elle rejette tout mes appels ou ceux de trick. Je m'inquiète pour elle. Quand je la croise dans le couloir ou en classe et que j'essaye de l'aborder, elle fait comme si je n'existais pas. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi elle m'en veux. Je n'ai rien fait de mal.  
L'autre jour quand elle a quitté le Dal, j'ai demandé des explications à trick, et je comprends sa réaction vis à vis de lui, mais pas de moi. Elle me manque atrocement, et voir son visage si fermé si triste n'enlève en rien le poids dans ma poitrine.  
Ce soir nous partons en direction du fameux weekend à la montagne, j'espère qu'on pourra enfin discuter._

_Nous sommes dans le bus qui nous emmène vers le grand air. Depuis que trick m'a avoué une partie de mon passé, je n'ai pas réussi à lui pardonner son geste. Rachel a tenté à plusieurs reprises de m'approcher, mais je ne veux pas lui parler. Je suis persuadé qu'elle était au courant de qui j'étais mais elle non plus ne m'a rien dit. Je lui faisait confiance. Ma tête contre la vitre je regarde le paysage se dérouler devant moi, je ne me rends pas compte que je me laisse aller._

- Tana..Tana réveilles toi on est arrivés.

_Finalement je me suis endormie, et viens de me faire réveiller par Rachel, d'une façon un peu timide je dois le reconnaître. Je ne dis rien et me lève de mon siège pour quitter le bus. La légère brise fraîche, me fouette violemment, je referme mon manteau, et attrape mon sac dans la soute. Je suis la troupe vers le hall de l'immense chalet qui va nous accueillir pour le weekend._

- bon les jeunes ! Un peu de calme. Avant tout je vais vous rappeler les règles. Vous êtes deux par chambres, je ne veux pas de chambres mixtes, vous vous débrouillez entre vous pour la répartition. Pas de sortie après onze heures. Le petit déjeuner est servi à 7 h. Je vous souhaite une agréable nuit, récupérez vos clés à l'accueil.

_Je laisse les chambres se former et me rend vite compte qu'en filles il ne reste que Rachel et moi. Son regard se fixe au sol. Je m'approche d'elle._

- Rachel il ne reste que nous deux.  
- je..oui  
- je vais chercher la clé de la chambre.  
- d'accord.

_Je me dirige vers l'accueil et demande la clé de notre chambre. La standardiste m'informe que suite au congrès organisé au dernier moment et bien que nos chambres ont été réservés à l'avance , il ne reste que la 14. Je ne m'en formalise pas trop, après tout Schuster nous a dit avoir réservé des chambres doubles. Je rejoins Rachel et lui indique le numéro de chambre. Nous montons les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage dans un calme absolu. Je repère la porte de notre chambre et insère la clé magnétique dans la fente prévue à cet effet. Je pénètre dedans, allume la lumière, et les paroles de la standardiste qui ne me semblaient pas importantes il y a deux minutes, me reviennent en pleines faces comme un joyeux boomerang. Rachel sort à son tour de sa torpeur en m'entendant soupirer._

- il n'y a qu'un lit !  
- je vois..  
- écoutes Tana je vais aller demander a l'accueil s'il ne leur reste pas une chambre, tu peux garder celle là.  
- ça ne sert à rien, le chalet est complet à cause d'un congrès où je ne sais quoi.  
- oh..  
- je te laisses la chambre..bonne nuit.

_Je m'apprêtes a sortir de la chambre, quand Rachel me retient._

- où tu vas ?  
- je vais me trouver un endroit pour dormir.  
- pourquoi ?  
- il n'y a qu'un lit..je te le laisse.  
- je ne parles pas de ça.  
- et de quoi tu parles ?  
- pourquoi tu m'évites, tu refuses de me parler ?  
- je te parles là.  
- Tana, tu as l'air de penser que je suis ton ennemie, mais ce n'est pas le cas.  
- tu étais au courant que trick était mon grand père , et tu ne m'as rien dis.  
- je ne le savais pas avant que tu partes comme une furie du Dal l'autre soir.  
- ne me mens pas !  
- je ne te mens pas Tana. Je ne peux pas rentrer dans la mémoire de trick, sinon je te jures que je t'aurais tout dis.  
- pourquoi ça ?  
- ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, et bien que je vais me faire taper sur les doigts par les anciens, je prends le risque. Mais à une seule condition. Toi et moi dans cette chambre, il est hors de question que tu t'éloignes de moi, on va dormir ensemble c'est clair ?!  
- oui.

_Nous nous débarrassons de nos blousons et posons nos sacs sur le sol. Rachel me prend par la main et je m'assois sur le lit près d'elle._

- tu es spéciale Tana...  
- je sais je suis une Faé.  
- ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça que je te dis ça. Il existe une prophétie connue de tous à ce jour. Une prophétie qui pourrait bien mettre à mal tout les plans des anciens que ce soit de l'ombre ou de la lumière ...  
- en quoi cette prophétie me concerne ?  
- tu es **LA PROPHÉTIE**..  
- quoi ?!  
- la prophétie qui fait trembler les hautes sphères de notre monde c'est toi. Il y a longtemps un mage à prédit que le descendant du prince de la royauté absolue régnerait en maître sur le monde des Faé, détruisant la hiérarchie qui c'est installée depuis la nuit des temps entre les deux camps.  
- je ne comprends pas.  
- trick est le prince de la royauté absolue. Tu es son descendant.  
- tu es en train de me dire que c'est moi qui vais régner sur le monde des Faé alors que je viens à peine de découvrir celui ci ?  
- exactement.  
- il ne faut pas que tu en veuilles à trick, quand il a prit la décision de te confier à son frère ce n'était que pour te protéger. Quand la prophétie à était annoncé, les deux clans ont cherché à te tuer, en commençant par ta mère qui voyait en toi le diable incarné..  
- comment tu sais tout ça ?  
- je..on va dire que j'ai un rôle dans cette prophétie.  
- je peux savoir quel est ton rôle ?  
- je ne peux pas t'en parler.. Je suis désolé.  
- Mouais encore des cachoteries.. Droite ou gauche ?  
- quoi ?  
- le lit..tu veux le côté droit ou gauche ?  
- le droit..  
- ok.. Je vais prendre une douche.

_Nous venons de nous coucher, ces derniers jours ont étaient un peu mouvementés. Je sens Rachel se tendre quand je me rapproche d'elle et que je la prend dans mes bras. Mais deux jours loin d'elle n'est plus supportable. Je ne peux plus me passer de ce petit bout de femme. Je passe ma main au dessus de sa taille et la pose sur son ventre. Ma tête se pose dans sa nuque que je respire profondément, décrochant un léger frisson à ma petite brune. Ses doigts s'entrelacent aux miens._

- tu m'as manqué Tana..  
- toi aussi.

_Elle se retourne pour me faire face. Ses mains se posent sur mon visage, je me rend compte d'à quel point elle m'est indispensable . Sa douce caresse me transporte. Je sens ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes, reprenant possession de leur dû. Enfin ce que j'attendais depuis deux jours , la sentir près de moi, je vais passer une agréable nuit._

* * *

**A vos plumes, lâchez vos coms. Bon les gens c'est mon anniversaire dans deux jours, vous me feriez un joli cadeau avec pleins pleins de Reviews. ;)**

**A très vite.**

**T.**


	10. L'accident

**Suite très rapide à peine deux heures après l'autre.**

**bonne lecture.**

* * *

_La nuit à été calme , douce. Après plusieurs baisers et câlins nous nous sommes finalement endormies. Le réveil n'est pas aussi dur qu'il n'y paraît. Se réveiller avec le petit bruit de respiration de ma petite brune est très agréable et m'emplit de joie. Hier soir nous avons profiter pour discuter. Je connais enfin cette histoire de prophétie mais je ne connais toujours pas le rôle de Rachel dedans. J'ai envie de profiter de ce weekend à fond, je vais oublier Cette histoire de prophétie de qui je suis pour deux jours. Je décide de réveiller Rachel de la plus tendre des façons en commençant par de petits baisers dans le cou, en me rapprochant lentement de ces lèvres charnues. Je la sens sourire dans mon petit baiser des plus chastes. Ses mains m'agrippent la nuque me forçant à m'étaler entièrement sur son corps. Je soupire de bonheur._

- bonjour toi...  
- hey..  
- bien dormis ?  
- agréablement.  
- aller petite marmotte il est déjà 6h30 , et si tu veux pouvoir profiter de cette belle journée prépare toi pour qu'on puisse aller déjeuner tranquillement.  
- bien chef.

_Elle m'embrasse avant de me faire rouler sur le côté et de rejoindre la douche. Je me rallonge quelques minutes sur le dos, avant de définitivement quitter la chaleur de la couette._

_Le petit déjeuner engloutit, Schuster nous demande de choisir entre la marche en raquette ou le snowboard, pour ce je préfère le snow, je jète un coup d'œil en direction de Rachel pour connaître son choix._

- hum.. Je préfère la marche.  
- ok alors allons marcher. _Lui dis je._  
- Tana, quand le professeur a parlé de snowboard tes yeux se sont agrandis. Je ne veux pas te priver de ton weekend .  
- tu es sûr ?  
- oui et puis on se retrouve à midi.  
- ok.

_Je me fous un peu du quand dira t'on et embrasse Rachel en guise de remerciement devant la petite troupe. Personne n'a rien à redire ce qui me convient parfaitement. Nous voilà donc partis pour quatre heures de pures sensations.  
Sérieusement le temps est passé à une vitesse fulgurante, et c'est les doigts complètement gelés, que nous rejoignons le chalet. J'ai un peu sympathisé avec un gars de la troupe Sam je crois. Quand nous avons le chalet en vue je suis toute excitée de retrouver ma petite brune. Je la cherche partout mais ne la trouve pas. Le reste du groupe est installé dans la grande salle près de la cheminée, certains ont le regard fermé, d'autres pleurent Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il leur arrive mais Schuster vient répondre à ma question._

- bon le jeunes, Carry vient d'être retrouvée, elle souffre que de quelques engelures, rien de bien grave. Pour ceux qui viennent d'arriver c'est à dire tout le groupe de snowboarder, il y a eu un petit accident durant la marche, et certains de vos camardes ont étaient emportés dans une avalanche. Les secours font tout pour les retrouver.

_Je crois que je comprends, Rachel n'est pas en vue, la panique commence à me gagner._

- monsieur, on peut savoir qui a disparus ? _Lui demandais je_.  
- hum.. C'est un peu délicat.. Carry était attachée avec Allison et.. Rachel.  
- quoi !? Vous êtes pas sérieux là.  
- si Tana, mais nous faisons tout pour les retrouver.  
- vous êtes en train de dire qu'Allison et ma petite amie sont coincées quelques part dans une avalanche, et on est là comme des cons à attendre.  
- Tana, les secours font tous ce qu'ils peuvent.  
- c'est pas assez ! je vais pas rester les bras croisés en attendant qu'on découvre leurs cadavres.  
- tu n'iras nulle part.  
- je ne resterais pas une seconde de plus ici et je ne vous conseille pas de vous mettre en travers de mon chemin !

_Mes propos sont virulents et je peux voir que mon monstre commence à taper à la porte pour montrer qu'il veut en être, mais je le contrôle comme je peux. J'enfile mes gants, mon manteau et mon bonnet et décide de partir à la recherche des filles. Mon nouvel acolyte Sam décide de m'accompagner. On quitte le chalet et rejoint les secours présents à l'extérieur. Je sais d'avance qu'ils ne voudront pas de nous mais je vais user de mon don pour qu'on puisse en être._

_Cela fait déjà deux heures que nous cherchons sans relâche mais nous faisons choux blanc à chaque fois que l'on croit les retrouver. Je n'en peux plus de l'attente et décide de me concentrer. Je m'arrête, Sam me regarde bizarrement mais comprend qu'il doit m'attendre . Je ferme les yeux et croise les doigts pour que Rachel entre dans ma tête. Je ne cesse de répéter mentalement la formule que j'espère magique, pour qu'elle m'entende mais cela ne fonctionne pas. Je perd patience et pousse un cri de rage libérant un peu de mon succube. J'ai besoin d'elle, je ne peux pas la laisser sous une tonne de neige..._

- **RACHEL ! BÉBÉ RÉPONDS MOI !**  
- ne t'inquiètes pas Tana on va la retrouver.  
- j'ai quelque chose. crie un des secours

_On se regarde avec Sam mais pas besoin de parler pour comprendre qu'ils viennent de retrouver une des filles. Je prie de toutes mes forces pour que ce soit Rachel, mais en m'approchant la crinière blonde d'Allison écrase un peu plus mon cœur. Elle est inconsciente mais est rapidement prise en charge. Sam me tapote l'épaule en guise de réconfort. Je ne peux pas la perdre, c'est impossible. Pourquoi lorsque ma vie devient un peu plus belle, il y a toujours un truc qui la rend merdique.  
Les heures s'égrènent, la nuit commence à tomber, d'après les secours il n'y a aucunes chances pour qu'on la retrouve en vie. Ils ne veulent pas prendre de risques supplémentaires, la recherche d'un corps sans vie peut très bien se faire au lever du jour. Une à une les motos neiges rouges et blanches quittent la piste de ralliement pour les recherches. Je reste plantée là, les larmes qui coulent me disant que j'aurais dû partir faire de la marche avec elle.  
Sam revient vers moi avec des lampes frontales, et me dit dans une voix qui se veut réconfortante et protectrice._

- dépêche toi on a pas une minute à perdre. Schuster va se rendre compte de notre absence, on doit se speeder.  
- tu veux qu'on y retourne ?  
- bien sûr, on ne peut pas la laisser mourir.  
- tu as entendus les secours, il n'y a aucunes chances pour qu'elle soit en vie.  
- Tana, tu ne dois pas te souvenir de moi vu l'état dans lequel tu étais...  
- de quoi tu parles ?  
- après ton combat dans l'arène, Rachel m'a appelé en me disant que son succube avait besoin de se soigner, et que si j'en demandais plus elle me couperait en petit morceaux et se ferait un plaisir de me donner à nourrir aux ogres. C'est une de mes meilleures amies je ne vais pas la laisser crever dans cette montagne..  
- je.. Désolé Sam je ne me souvenais plus de toi..  
- je sais, tu as reçu de la poudre bleue, pour ne pas te souvenir que tu avais couché avec moi. J'ai toujours aimé le côté possessif de Rach´. Aller on file.

_Nous voilons donc répartis en quête de ma petite brune. Cela fait maintenant 13 heures que Rachel reste introuvable. Je crains le pire. Sam décide de nous conduire en contrebas de la montagne, un côté que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de vérifier avant la tombée de la nuit. Il arrête la motoneige que nous avons empruntés et se retourne vers moi._

- Tana c'est à toi de jouer.  
- que.. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?  
- faut tout vous dire.. Et dire que vous vous croyez supérieur aux humains.  
- **SAM** !  
- ok.. Fais sortir ton succube, ferme les yeux et pense à Rachel, si elle est dans les parages et qu'elle est consciente tu pourras l'entendre.

_Deux minutes passent puis cinq , dix, je n'y arrive pas mes larmes commencent à reprendre de plus belle quand sa voix résonne enfin dans ma tête. Elle est très faible et je le doute qu'elle use de ces dernières forces pour qu'on la retrouve. Sam me suit et nous la trouvons finalement en bas de d'un espèce de fossé entouré de plusieurs sapins. Juste son manteau rouge vif ressort de cette neige d'un blanc immaculé. On se précipite vers elle pour la sortir de là. Son visage est tuméfié, écorché, rempli de sang, ses lèvres sont bleues, sa respiration est très faible. Sam compose le numéro d'urgence et prévient les secours que nous l'avons retrouvés. Il seront là dans dix minutes, mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne tienne pas. Nous la couvrons au maximum et faisons attention à ne pas la blesser d'avantage en même temps on ne connaît pas l'étendu des dégâts. Tout à coupe Sam me lance une idée._

- Tana, elle ne va pas tenir le coup jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours.  
- que veux tu que je fasse ?  
- je ne sais pas si ça va marcher, mais l'autre jour tu t'es soignés en me prenant un peu de mon énergie..  
- où veux tu en venir ?  
- si tu peux en prendre, je suppose que tu peux en donner.. Prend moi un peu d'énergie et donne la à Rach´.  
- je n'ai jamais donné l'énergie à une personne.  
- ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. On peut pas la laisser crever, on a pas le choix.

_Il se rapproche de moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me décolle légèrement et commence à lui prendre un peu d'énergie, j'ai du mal à m'arrêter mais y arrive tout de même. Sam s'écroule un peu de fatigue. Je le regarde mais un signe de tête me confirme qu'il va s'en remettre. Je sens mon succube prendre possession, mes yeux virent aux bleues, je me concentre , entrouvre, la bouche de ma brune et recrache le chi de Sam en elle. Elle toussote et ouvre les yeux difficilement._

- Tana...  
- chut bébé je suis là, avec Sam, les secours vont arriver.  
- Sam...  
- oui je m'en souviens, c'est grâce à lui que je t'ai trouvé à croire que je ne suis pas la seule à tenir à toi...il t'a donné un peu de son énergie.  
- je..j'ai froid, je sens plus mes jambes..  
- tout va bien se passer... Je suis là..on est là.  
- Tana **je..t'aime**..  
- moi aussi ma puce.. Tiens le coup je t'en prie.  
- je..j'ai sommeil..  
- non restes avec moi... Qui va me rendre folle si tu n'es plus là hein..  
- m...on père.  
- je veux que ça soit toi accroche toi, les secours sont là..

- **RACH´ ! NON BÉBÉ RESTES AVEC MOI...**

_Les secours me bousculent, pour accéder à ma petite brune. Je l'ai perdue.. Sam me prend dans ces bras... Alors que les secours sont autour d'elle, d'autres viennent à nous et nous font grimper jusqu'à l'hélicoptère qui nous mènera à l'hôpital pour nous ausculter Sam et moi.  
Un dernier regard vers ma brune, le cœur lourd je m'envole loin de ce lieu Qui vient de faire basculer nos vies._

* * *

**Reviews s'il vous plaît mes loulous.**

**A très vite.**

**T. **


	11. Hôpital

**Coucou mes amis. Merci pour vos Reviews et pour les gentils messages reçus pour mon anniversaire. Je publie donc avec un peu de retard la suite. **

**Fab, je suis un peu dégoûtée que tu n'es pas réussi à réaliser le petit défi que je t'avais donné, mais je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Je te fais des bisous d'encouragements je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver, crois en toi ;).**

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.**

* * *

_On a passé une série d'examens à l'hôpital du coin qui n'était qu'une perte de temps. On va bien, on a pas passé 13 heures ensevelis sous des tonnes de neiges. On se retrouve avec Sam à l'accueil des urgences où Schuster est venu nous récupérer. Il tente de nous sermonner mais que voulez vous réellement qu'il dise, on vient de lui éviter beaucoup de problèmes en la retrouvant. Il nous entraîne vers la sortie, mais je ne veux pas partir avant d'avoir eu de ces nouvelles. Je me retourne et adresse la parole à la secrétaire pour qu'elle lâche quelques infos, mais elle me dit qu'elle est tenue au secret médicale, comme si elle était médecin. Je ne peux pas partir sans savoir, je me penche un peu et lui caresse tendrement la main. Son regard se pose amoureusement sur moi, je réitère ma question._

- s'il vous plaît avez vous des informations sur Rachel Berry.  
- je.. Oh..il fait chaud.. Rachel.. Berry vous dites.  
- exactement ma jolie.  
- elle a était héliportée du lieu de l'accident directement sur le général hospital de Lima.  
- merci.

_J'ai l'info que je veux, Schuster me regarde bizarrement et ne comprend pas ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je l'informe que je rentre immédiatement sur Lima. Bien sûr il n'est pas d'accord mais ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est qu'il va changer d'avis rapidement._

_Deux heures que l'on roule en direction de Lima, bien que Sam est réservé une voiture de sport, j'ai l'impression qu'on se traine. Je ne cesse de repasser notre conversation de ce matin, je savais que j'aurais du aller avec elle. Je m'en veux tellement._

- Tana, je la connais elle va s'en sortir..  
- t'es qu'un humain, t'es pas devin !  
- je sais mais je connais Rachel depuis longtemps et je sais qu'elle est forte.  
- désolé... Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer.. En si peu de temps, je me suis accrochée à elle..je ne peux plus me passer d'elle. À l'heure que je te parle elle est peut être déjà morte. On ne sait même pas si elle respirait encore quand les secours sont arrivés.  
- ne t'inquiètes pas je suis sûr qu'elle va s'en sortir.  
- on arrive bientôt ?  
- une vingtaine de minutes.  
- accélère, j'en peux plus d'attendre.

_Finalement nous arrivons à l'hôpital aux alentours de 4h du matin. Nous nous précipitons à l'intérieur afin d'obtenir son numéro de chambre, mais nous nous heurtons à un mur. J'essaye d'user de mon pouvoir mais la demoiselle me regarde et me dit._

- tiens donc la succube non alignée  
- une Faé..puis je savoir à qui ais je l'honneur.  
- je me nomme Miranda, j'appartiens à l'ordre de la lumière. Les ordres du Frêne ont étaient clairs, seuls les Faé proches de Rachel sont autorisés à la voir.  
- mais je suis...  
- merci mademoiselle. Au revoir. _Lance Sam tout en m'emmenant à l'extérieur de l'hôpital._  
- mais a quoi tu joues Sam ! Tu sais que je peux te tuer en dix secondes, ne t'avises plus de t'interposer..  
- je sais mais tu ne le feras pas. Écoutes si tu dis à cette Miranda que tu es la petite amie de Rachel, elle fera de suite le rapprochement avec la prophétie et ta tête sera mise à prix. C'est ça que tu veux ?!  
- comment tu es au courant de la prophétie ?  
- je ne suis qu'un humain parmi tant d'autres... j'ai grandi avec les Faé et bien que je n'en sois pas un je connais toutes leurs règles , leurs lois et cette fameuse prophétie. Rachel y tient un rôle important , en te dévoilant tu la mets autant en danger que toi.  
- Rachel ne m'a rien dit sur son importance dedans. Je sais juste que " **le descendant du prince de la royauté absolue régnerait en maître sur le monde des Faé **", autrement dit moi.  
- effectivement tu n'as qu'une partie de la prophétie.  
- dis moi toi ! tu as l'air de le savoir.  
- je ne peux pas ce serait trahir les personnes qui m'ont élevés.  
- dans ce cas là je vais aller voir Chang, pour avoir des explications.

_Une voix dans mon dos nous interromps._

- il en est hors de question Santana !

_Je me retourne pour faire face à trick ou dois je dire mon grand père_.

- merci Sam pour ta loyauté, tu peux rentrer chez toi.  
- a bientôt Tana, trick...  
- Sam est un gentil garçon, tu n'arriveras pas à le corrompre.  
- je ne cherche pas à le corrompre, je veux savoir comment va Rachel, et personne ne veut me laisser la voir.  
- les ordres du frêne. Écoutes Tana, c'est un test, il se doute depuis le jour de ton combat dans l'arène que tu es liées à _**LA PROPHÉTIE**_, mais il veut en avoir le cœur net en t'empêchant de la voir ou de prendre de ses nouvelles. Si tu lui avoues que toi et Rachel vous êtes ensemble, on court droit à la catastrophe.  
- c'est pour ça que tu n'étais pas content l'autre jour quand tu nous tenir la main.  
- je... Oui j'ai eu peur pour vous deux. Suis moi je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de comprendre certaines choses.  
- et Rachel ? Dis moi juste qu'elle va bien, j'ai besoin de le savoir.  
- elle souffre de nombreuses contusions suite à l'avalanche, elle a quand même dévalée la montagne sur deux kilomètres. Son état est critique, et pour être honnête je ne sais pas si elle va s'en sortir. Tana elle a besoin de toi, mais cela risque d'être un peu compliqué.

_Je me retourne une dernière fois devant le centre hospitalier, jetant un dernier regard sur l'immeuble qui renferme ma douce brune et suis mon grand père._

_Je suis assise dans le bureau de trick sur le canapé un verre de whisky à la main, perdue dans mes pensées , je pense à Elle, à ce qu'elle me fait ressentir, son manque, son absence, j'ai envie d'être près d'elle._

- Tana ?  
- oui.  
- comment tu te sens ?  
- dis moi ce que raconte cette prophétie et n'omets aucuns détails. Je pense être en âge de comprendre.  
- bien sûr.  
- la prophétie a était lancée par un mage il y a bien longtemps, sur notre famille. Il faut que tu saches que nous sommes toi et moi les derniers descendants directs de la famille la plus noble qui puisse exister chez les Faé. On peut se comparer à la famille royale d'Angleterre. Je suis le prince , tu es donc le descendant que craint notre monde. Pourquoi ... C'est très simple, le choix d'un clan se fait à l'issue de la bataille de l'arène ce que tu as refusé. Il est dit que si le descendant ne choisi pas son clan c'est le clan qui le choisira et par définition détruira l'autre. Il régnera alors en maître sur le reste de notre monde...  
- attend, si je comprends bien, je vais régner sur le monde des Faé. Il va de soit que j'appartiens au clan de la lumière bien que je ne l'ai pas choisi, vu que j'ai le même sang que toi.  
- pas obligatoirement, ta mère avait le même sang que nous elle a pourtant tournée le dos à ses ancêtres en rejoignant l'ombre.  
- bon ok, mais quel est le rôle de Rachel dans cette histoire.  
- leur gémellité font de leurs naissances des Faé à la fois similaires et uniques. Le garçon sera extra lucide, la fille détient le pouvoir du mental, capable de lire et de parler dans les pensées. Le descendant tombera amoureux et causera la perte d'un des clans.  
- tu es en train de dire que ce que je ressens pour Rachel va détruire un clan.  
- c'est ce qui est écrit.  
- Bien...mais je ne comprends pas en quoi me voir avec elle la met en danger.  
- que ce soit dans l'ombre ou la lumière tout le monde est au courant de la prophétie, les seuls jumeaux nées depuis une centaine d'année sont Kurt et Rachel. Tu crois que voir Rachel accompagnée ne mettra pas la puce à l'oreille.  
- sérieusement, je suis sur que c'est que des conneries, je vais pas me plier à vos stupides règles ou prophéties. Je vais aller la voir que ça plaise ou non.  
- Santana ! Ne sois pas stupide, tu vas la mettre en danger.  
- c'est moi qu'ils veulent pas elle.  
- et s'il la tue pour t'atteindre.  
- dans ce cas là il ne restera plus aucuns Faé.

_Je quitte le bureau de Trick pour rejoindre mon chez moi. J'ai envie de savoir comment elle va. Ne pas savoir, rester dans le flou me mets dans une colère monstre. Je pénètre enfin dans ma salle de bain, et me glisse sous l'eau chaude, la journée est déjà bien entamée et je dois trouver une solution . Celle ci me parvient quand je reçois un appel de Sam, finalement ce mec s'avère fidèle et utile. Il arrive chez moi quelques minutes plus tard._

- hey Tana !  
- salut.  
- alors quel est le plan ?  
- j'ai cru comprendre que les Faé avaient une odeur différente des humains. J'ai besoin de tes vêtements, pour avoir ton odeur.  
- heu.. Tu es sur que ça va couvrir ton odeur de Faé ?  
- je pense, tu es le genre de mec qui aime plaire et qui est donc accro aux différents déos et parfums bon marché donc je suppose que oui.  
- ok, on va passer chez moi, tu vas te doucher avec mon gel douche, et récupérer des vêtements plus adéquates. Je ne te pose pas la question pourquoi c'est faire, je me doute de la réponse.  
- merci Sam.

_Je me trouve enfin devant l'hôpital, dans un tel accoutrement que même Puck en passant à côté de moi n'a pas fait attention à qui j'étais. En même temps je suis affublé comme un mec, pantalon large, Sweet à capuche, casquette...moi qui assume amplement ma féminité je grogne un peu, mais bon je dois la voir et j'espère que ce subterfuge fonctionnera.  
Je souffle un bon coup et pénètre dans l'hôpital. Arrivée à l'accueil on me demande le motif de ma visite, je réponds simplement que je m'appelle Andy et que je suis un ami du lycée de Rachel.  
La secrétaire me scrute un peu mais finie par me donner un laisser passer. Je la remercie et monte enfin au deuxième étage. Devant la porte je n'hésites pas une seconde, toque et pénètre dans la chambre. Puck qui est au chevet de sa fille avec le Doc et Kurt, me regarde bizarrement._

- tu es ?

_Je n'ose pas répondre , Kurt me sourit et explique son père que je suis un ami du lycée. Ils décident de nous laisser seuls quelques minutes. Je remercie le jeune homme de la tête.  
Elle est là devant moi, plongé dans un profond sommeil que rien ne semble déranger. Je m'installe sur la chaise près du lit et lui prend la main. Elle est blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine et la seule chose qui me certifie qu'elle a survécue et qu'elle est toujours en vie est le BIP de la machine qui a chaque battement de cœur retentit._

- Rachel...bébé, je suis là. Ça a était compliqué mais Sam m'a aidé à te rejoindre. Il faut que tu te réveilles, tu ne peux pas me laisser seule.. Je suis perdue sans toi, j'ai besoin de toi s'il te plaît reviens moi...

_Je passe plusieurs minutes à son chevet mais je n'observe aucunes réactions de sa part. Entendant des voix se rapprocher je décide de la laisser. Je l'embrasse tendrement et lui promets de revenir dès que je peux._

_Je quittes la chambre en ne manquant pas de bousculer un homme que je ne connais pas, et ne sais pas à cet instant précis que je viens de faire une grosse connerie._

* * *

**Verdict ?**

**À très vite mes loulous.**

**T. **


	12. Quoi choisir ?

**Coucou les gens, désolé pour le retard mais j'ai retrouvé du travail du coup j'ai moins de temps pour poster. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Une semaine que je n'ai pas eu une seule nouvelle de Rachel, même Sam ne sait pas où elle se trouve. Je ne cesse de taper dans ce sac espérant me vider de toute cette colère qui me possède. Mon cerveau est à cent à l'heure, je ne comprends pas où j'ai pu faire une erreur. Les rumeurs vont bon train, le lendemain de mon passage à l'hôpital, l'état d'urgence à était décrété, les ordres du frêne ont étaient violés. Je sais que c'est moi qui n'est pas respectée cet ordre, mais je me demande encore comment ceci à était découvert. Bien entendu ils ne savent pas que c'est moi vu qu'ils recherchent un jeune humain d'une vingtaine d'année vêtu d'un Sweet à capuche bleu, d'une casquette rouge et d'un large pantalon. Ça a du bon d'avoir les oreilles de son grand père qui traînent partout. Lui à comprit de suite qu'il s'agissait de moi, et m'a sermonné durement avant de me consoler. Dernière fois je repasse les événements de l'hôpital, jusqu'au moment ou enfin je percute, j'ai bousculé un homme en quittant la chambre. Je jète mes gants de boxe au sol et me dépêche d'enfiler une veste. Je dois aller au Dal et prévenir Trick que je possède un nouvel élément._

_La musique est assourdissante dans le bar, chose assez rare. Je me rapproche rapidement du bar, salut trick et lui fait signe que j'ai besoin de lui parler en privé. Je n'attends pas de réponse de sa part et va directement dans son bureau._

- un problème Tana ?  
- ça m'est revenue tout à l'heure, quand j'ai quitté la chambre de Rach´, j'ai bousculer un homme.. Tu crois que c'est lui qui a balancé sur la présence de l'humain au chevet de Rachel ?  
- je ne sais pas..  
- trick, dis moi que tu as des nouvelles ?  
- Tana, tu as l'air exténué, depuis quand tu ne t'es pas nourris ?  
- je ne sais plus.. Je pense à elle tout le temps, j'ai pas vraiment goût à me nourrir.  
- tu crois que tu vas réussir à la retrouver dans cet état.  
- j'en sais rien.. Je n'en peux plus.. Pourquoi personne ne veut me dire où elle est et comment elle va. Je suis sur que Puck le sait.  
- bien sur qu'il le sait c'est son père.. Écoutes Tana il sait que c'est toi, la prophétie je veux dire. Il refuse que tu approches Rachel, il veut la protéger..  
- mais moi aussi je veux la protéger. Vous vous trompez tous de cible, c'est pas moi le danger, elle a besoin de moi autant que moi j'ai besoin d'elle. Nous détruire c'est tous ce que vous arriverez à faire.

_Je claque la porte le laissant seul et décide de me rendre au commissariat. Ils ne veulent pas me dire où elle est, je vais trouver par moi même en commençant par son père. J'y arrive en rien de temps et demande à parler à l'inspecteur Puckerman. On me dirige dans une salle où je n'attends que deux trois minutes avant de tomber nez à nez avec sa tête d'iroquois ._

- Tana, je peux savoir ce que tu fais là.  
- écoutes Puck, je sais que tu es au courant de qui je suis réellement, je sais aussi que tu ne veux pas que je m'approche de Rachel parce que tu veux la protéger. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que j'ai besoin d'elle, j'ai besoin de savoir comment elle va, j'ai besoin de la voir.  
- impossible ! Tout ce qui arrive est de ta faute. Je sais que c'était toi l'autre jour à l'hôpital, je l'ai compris quand Kurt nous a demandés de sortir. J'aime mes enfants et une chose est sûr je t'empêcherais de la revoir.  
- tu dis aimer tes gosses, mais te rends tu seulement compte que sans moi ta fille sera malheureuse.  
- elle apprendra à t'oublier.

_Je tape du poing sur la table, révélant un peu plus mon succube, et m'adresse à nouveau à Puck._

- Puck, j'ai besoin d'elle, tu m'avais dis que si j'avais besoin de toi pour quoi que ce soit je n'hésites pas... Alors là je te le demande où est Rachel ?  
- je ne te le dirais pas ! Si j'ai pu savoir que tu étais la prophétie dis toi que beaucoup de monde sont au courant aujourd'hui. Je te rappelles que tu n'as pas choisi de camp je ne veux pas perdre ma fille. La discussion est close, je te demanderais de bien vouloir quitter mon lieux de travail.  
- dis moi seulement si elle va bien..  
- pourquoi tu t'acharnes ?  
- parce que je l'aime...Si je ne peux pas être près d'elle, je n'ai plus besoin d'être ici.  
- Qu'entends tu par là ?  
- qu'est ce que ça peux te foutre ? Dis lui juste que je l'aime et que ce soir elle ne risquera plus rien.  
- qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?!  
- tu le seras bien assez tôt. Trouver des meurtriers ou des cadavres c'est ton boulot non ?!

_Sortie digne d'une diva, je lui est cloué le bec. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire si je ne veux pas que Rachel soit en danger. Je doute qu'elle apprécie mon geste mais je vais tout faire pour qu'elle comprenne._

_Une semaine que je suis enfermée dans cette prison dorée. Bien sur j'ai un accès libre à tout ce que je veux, mais je n'ai pas le droit de sortir de l'enceinte du château. Je suis encore un peu fatiguée mais Quinn m'aide à aller mieux en m'administrant différentes plantes. D'ailleurs j'ai rendez vous avec elle, je me dirige de ce pas dans son laboratoire._

- salut Q.  
- ha tiens Rachel ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?  
- comme d'habitude, je vais bien physiquement..  
- je suis peut être mal placé pour te dire ça, mais n'oublies pas qu'elle t'aime.  
- ha bon.. Alors pourquoi elle ne vient pas me voir. Je commence à me dire que Puck à raison.  
- mais elle est venue te voir à l'hôpital et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu es ici.  
- je..  
- écoutes Rachel, ton père refuse que vous vous voyez à cause de la prophétie. Il veut te protéger. Tu sais j'ai appris tout à l'heure qu'un contrat avait était mît sur la tête de Tana, la nouvelle à fait le tour comme une traînée de poudre. L'ensemble de la communauté de l'ombre et de la lumière veut sa peau. Avec Tana morte il n'y a plus lieu de prophétie, et c'est la survie des deux clans qui est assuré.  
- mais non ils ne peuvent pas.  
- ton père à lancé un mandat d'arrêt, il est sûr qu'une fois qu'elle sera capturée par l'un des clans ta vie ne sera plus en danger.  
- mais c'est elle qu'ils veulent pas moi, je ne vois pas où est le risque.  
- s'ils te tuent ils sont sûr d'attraper le descendant. Je te l'ai dis tout le monde est au courant pour vous deux.

_Nous sommes interrompus par un bruit assourdissant provenant de la grande salle._

- Rachel retourne dans ta chambre.  
- non je veux voir ce qu'il se passe.  
- ton père va me tuer s'il t'arrive quelque chose.

_Je suis arrivée chez moi, et la seule solution qui me vient c'est de lui expliquer dans une lettre ce que je m'apprête à faire, pour elle pour la sauver. Il me faut environ trente minutes pour coucher sur le papier tout ce que j'ai à lui dire. J'enfile la lettre dans une enveloppe à son nom, jète un dernier regard dans mon appartement et quitte celui ci bien équipée direction le château du frêne. Je ne regrettes pas ce que je vais faire je l'aime je veux la sauver._

_Ce n'est pas difficile de pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château , je traverse le grand couloir, il n'y a que quelques gardes, un simple sourire aguicheur, un petit baiser au passage et je me retrouve seule. Plus que quelques mètres. J'ouvre la double porte dans un fracas assourdissant et me retrouve face au frêne qui lève le nez de son bureau._

- Tana Clarks ! Que me vaut ta visite ?  
- vous le savez très bien.  
- je sais beaucoup de choses.  
- ne jouez pas avec moi, vous savez qui je suis.  
- ha...nous y voilà. Je sais que tu es la succube non alignée , je sais aussi que tu es la petite fille de trick bien que cela m'échappe encore. Par conséquent je sais que tu es le fameux descendant de la prophétie.  
- très bien, j'ai une lettre que vous donnerez à Rachel. Si je suis ici c'est pour vous dire que je ne choisirais pas un clan..  
- je te coupes, tu n'as pas le choix tu dois vraiment faire un choix, et je te conseille fortement de choisir le notre si tu veux un jour revoir Rachel.  
- je ne choisirais pas ! qu'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas la dedans.  
- tu n'as pas le choix , tu es le descendant !  
- s'il n'y a plus de descendant il n'y a plus de choix.  
- tu veux te sacrifier ?

- Alors c'est ça tu es prête à mourir pour annuler la prophétie.  
- si ça peut sauver Rachel je le ferais.  
- Et toi Rachel qu'en penses tu ?

_Je me retourne et remarque que ma brune se tient derrière moi les yeux embrumés, ses larmes menaçant de couler. Il lui reste quelques hématomes mais rien de bien important. Mon cœur se serre à l'idée qu'elle est pu assister à mon échange avec le frêne. Je ne sais pas quoi dire , je ne sais plus quoi faire..._

* * *

**A très vite mes loulous**.


End file.
